Somnambulisme
by Yuki-piyoko
Summary: Fic abandonnée; Drago Malfoy est somnambule, et quand il dort il fait vraiment des choses bizarres, mais si ça se trouve, il y a une raison derrière tout ça... attention slash HPDM romancehumour, Rate: PG, R à venir.
1. Chapitre 1: rencontre imprévue

Titre : **Somnambulisme.**

**Auteur :** Yuyoko (Yukipiyoko)

**Rate **: PG pour l'instant.

**Genre :** Shonen ai Romance/humour. Slash HP/DM (comme si j'écrivais autre chose XD)

**Résumé :** Drago Malfoy est somnambule, et quand il dort il fait vraiment des choses bizarres.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici une nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous apprécierez et qu'elle vous fera passer un bon moment en compagnie de notre couple favoris (en tout cas le mien XD)

Bisous et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre imprévue. **

Il souffla dans l'air froid, faisant apparaître un nuage de fumée blanche au bout de ses lèvres. La lune était levée depuis longtemps déjà et dominait, ronde, pleine et lumineuse, dans le ciel de Novembre. Il la regardait, elle et ses filles les étoiles illuminer de leur lueur blafarde l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il adorait ces moments.

Ces moments intimes, où il pouvait être lui sans autres fioritures. Il pouvait réfléchir ou simplement rêver.

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas être avec ses amis, mais de temps en temps, il appréciait d'être seul.

Un coup de vent glacé souleva ses cheveux bruns déjà si dissipés et soudain, il vit une petite sphère cotonneuse tomber lentement du ciel. Il tendit les mains en souriant dans son écharpe.

Il aimait bien la neige.

Il avait de la chance d'assister à la première neige de cette année.

Ilrestait à peu prèsdeux mois avant Noël et Harry aimait les noëls blancs.

Il soupira, faisant circuler de l'air chaud dans les mailles de son écharpe et réchauffant ainsi son visage gelé.

Il était temps.

Il devait se résoudre à rentrer.

Harry Potter se leva, les yeux toujours rivés sur le ciel d'où perlait des milliers de flocons blancs.

Il fut quand même heureux de retrouver la chaleur de Poudlard. Il était toujours chaud ce château. Comme s'il était vivant. C'était rassurant.

Il déplia la carte du maraudeur et après avoir récité une parole magique vérifia son chemin jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors où il pourrait rejoindre son lit douillet.

Protégé de sa cape d'invisibilité il commença son périple.

Soudain, un nom sur le vieux parchemin enchanté l'interpella.

Drago Malfoy était en dehors des donjons. Pourtant, ce n'était plus l'heure des rondes. Même pour un préfet, l'heure était aux songes depuis bien longtemps.

Intrigué, le prince des Gryffondors se décida à aller vérifier ce que faisait sa Némésis à parcourir Poudlard à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

Il tourna dans un couloir et c'est à ce moment qu'il le vit.

C'était une vision enchanteresse et Harry en resta bouche bée.

Assit contre le bord d'une fenêtre, il y avait l'être le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu en 16 ans d'existance.

Une peau opaline, éclairée par la lumière céleste de la lune, des cheveux blonds argentés qui voletaient doucement dans la brise fraîche de la nuit. L'apparition portait une chemise de nuit immaculée et un châle lâche sur les épaules, qui flottait au gré du vent. Elle était de dos, Harry ne pouvait que l'imaginer d'une beauté ensorceleuse.

Si seulement il pouvait voir son visage.

Comme pour répondre à sa prière muette, la créature se retourna et d'un petit mouvement de hanche descendit de la fenêtre pour tomber avec élégance sur le sol. Ses petits pieds nus et blanc semblaient à peine toucher le sol tant elle semblait légère et tant sa grâce était grande.

Le visage que Harry découvrit alors le rendit coi de stupéfaction, si bien qu'il en laissa glisser sa cape par terre.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la créature, qu'il pensait quelques temps plus tôt être une nymphe égarée, et ce qu'il y trouva l'électrisa plus encore que sa récente découverte.

Il venait de reconnaître Drago Malfoy dans le visage aristocratique et les traits fins de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ils ne ressemblaient pas aux yeux d'acier froid qu'il croisait tous les jours. Ces yeux là étaient brillants, emplie de tendresse et de douceur. Ces yeux là ne semblaient pas appartenir à l'arrogant, au stupide, au cruel Drago Malfoy.

De même, les deux lèvres roses et pleines qui s'étiraient actuellement dans un doux sourire ressemblaient aux lèvres de Malfoy, mais ce qu'elles faisaient ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Harry » prononcèrent elles, libérant une voix qui aurait été parfaitement semblable à celle de Malfoy si elle n'était pas si douce et chaude.

Tout à son trouble, Harry ne réalisa pas que le blond se rapprochait de lui, et sans qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste ou dire un mot, des bras frais entouraient son cou.

Il sentit le corps de Drago se serrer contre lui dans une étreinte tendre et Harry ne sut pas comment réagir.

Cependant, la chaleur paradoxale de ce corps refroidit par le vent lui était agréable. Il dégageait une douceur plaisante.

Il croisa à nouveau le regard de celui qu'il pensait être son ennemi et rencontra un sourire tendre décidément pas habituel sur ce visage.

Il avait du mal à croire que c'était bien Malfoy qui l'enlaçait de cette façon et depuis tout ce temps il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était momentanément hors service.

Se serait il endormi pendant qu'il rêvait près du chêne du parc de Poudlard ? Dans ce cas, il serait urgent qu'il se réveille avant d'attraper la crève. Ceci dit, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se réveiller si ça voulait dire quitter la magnifique fée qui ressemblait étrangement à Malfoy.

Si c'était un rêve, pourquoi est-ce que c'était Malfoy qui se trouvait dedans.

De toute façon, les rêves n'étaient jamais très rationnels.

Quelle qu'elle soit, cette créature était la plus adorable qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et Harry ne se défendit pas non plus lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir une telle félicité en partageant un baiser avec quelqu'un. Mais ces lèvres là lui faisaient voir des étoiles. Elles le caressaient gentiment, le faisant frémir agréablement à chaque touchés et inconsciemment, il leur rendit la pareille.

Comment un rêve pouvait il sembler si réel ?

Il voulut garder ces lèvres plus longtemps contre les siennes, mais alors qu'il levait la main vers la nuque de son fantasme onirique, celui ci s'éloigna, rompant doucement le baiser.

Celui-qu'il-ne-pouvait-pas-imaginer-être-Malfoy sourit à Harry et le brun sentit ses joues s'échauffer tant cette vision lui remuait l'estomac.

Le faux Malfoy se mit à rire. Un rire clair absolument magnifique, chaud et agréable, qui fit le cœur d'Harry battre un peu plus vite. Et puis, il se retourna et se mit à courir, disparaissant bientôt dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Harry mit quelques secondes à reprendre pied, il s'ébroua comme pour se remettre le cerveau en place et réagit enfin, poursuivant la-délicieuse-créature-qui-ressemblait-bizarrement-à-Malfoy dans le couloir. Mais elle avait déjà disparut.

Harry dépité, fit marche arrière, la tête basse. C'est alors qu'il vit que son songe avait laissé quelque chose derrière lui. Un bracelet en Argent sur lequel était gravé deux serpents de chaque côté d'initiales. D.W.L.M.

Harry pensa combien son rêve était étrange avant de reprendre le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors.

En s'installa dans son lit il se demanda si on pouvait s'endormir quand on rêvait et c'est en regardant le bracelet qu'il avait passé à son poignet qu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

OoHPxDM¤/¤MDxPHoO

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose à laquelle il pensa, fut le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait.

2 questions le tracassaient cependant, s'il s'était endormis dans le parc, comment était il retourné dans son lit ?

Et pourquoi avait il rêvé de Malfoy ?

Il bailla et en levant sa main pour la mettre devant sa bouche, il remarqua le bracelet d'argent.

Il en resta bouche bée et les yeux ronds tandis qu'il percutait la vérité. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il était toujours dans cette position lorsque Ron se leva enfin de son lit.

Il bailla en se grattant le ventre sous sa chemise de pyjama et regarda son ami d'un air amorphe. L'expression ahurie de Harry l'interpella et il fronça un sourcil.

« Hey… Harry… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mec ? » fit il d'une voix encore à moitié endormie

Harry ne réagit pas alors Ron commença à s'inquiéter.

Et si c'était encore un coup du vieux serpent albinos dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom ?

Il paniqua un peu et fonça sur Harry pour le secouer de toutes ses forces.

« HARRY ! Réveille toi ! » fit il avec la force du désespoir.

Harry sembla revenir dans le monde réel.

« R.. Ron.. arr… arrête… ça… ! » bégaya t-il tant bien que mal vu la façon dont il était secoué.

« Ouf.. » soupira Ron de soulagement. « J'ai eu peur pendant un demi quart de seconde, t'avais l'air en transe ou un truc comme ça. »

« Non.. euh…en fait.. c'est rien, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, j'étais en train de réaliser que j'étais bien réveillé. » dit maladroitement Harry.

« Ah.. Est-ce que c'était encore un rêve sur…. Enfin tu sais, un rêve sur Tu sais qui. » dit le roux en prenant soin de murmurer les derniers mots.

« Oui.. Oui c'est ça… C'est exactement ça ! » fit alors Harry.

« Mon pauvre vieux, ça a du être horrible. »

« Ah oui, oui… exactement, ça a été terrible. » commença Harry en se remémorant sa rencontre de la veille. « Vraiment horrible… » répéta t-il dans un souffle.

Ron s'étira.

« Allez courage mon pote, on va noyer ça dans un énorme petit dèj. » dit il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Harry resta assit sur son lit encore quelques minutes, voyant défiler ses compagnons de chambre vers les douches qui lui lançaient des regards inquiets. Surtout en voyant Harry plongé dans ses pensées, passant d'une expression terrifiée, à une interrogative, soucieuse, puis heureuse… et de nouveau terrifiée puis soucieuse.

Merde… pensait il. Merde merde merde ! si c'était pas un rêve, ça veut dire que c'était bien Malfoy qui était dans le couloir ! Que c'est bien lui que j'ai embrassé ? Merde merde merde ! Ceci dit c'est plutôt lui qui m'a embrassé ! Mais j'ais répondu ! merde ! Mais je croyais que c'était un rêve ! Mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de cet imbécile de serpentard de toute façon ! Mais… il était vraiment beau…. C'est pas une nouveauté, mais là il était……. Aarg Harry potter, chasse tout de suite ces pensées impures de ton esprit ! aaaaaah pourquoi ma vie n'est elle jamais simple ?

Il regarda le bracelet.

« D.W.L.M » lut il.

Bon d'accord, il y avait un D et un M, mais il y avait aussi un W et un L et Drago Malfoy, ne contenait aucun W et aucun L.

Et puis, il y avait sûrement beaucoup de gens qui avait les initiales D.M. Et puis ça pouvait être deux noms collés !

Quoi qu'il en soit, à part le fait qu'il y ait une légère ressemblance entre les deux personnages, rien ne prouvait que c'était bien Malfoy qu'il avait rencontré pendant la nuit.

Harry soupira. Il se satisferait de cette possibilité pour l'instant.

Il se leva pour lui aussi, commencer ses ablutions matinales.

A suivre……….

* * *

Voilààààà

J'espère que vous avez aimé

je vous fais de gros bisous!

à bientôt pour la suite!

et que le slash soit avec vous!


	2. Chapitre 2: le cas d'Harry Potter

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je m'excuse de la longue attente, mais je voulais prendre un peu d'avance dans cette fic et dans les autres avant de continuer à la publier pour réussir à vous mettre des chapitres plus régulièrement, j'espère que je vais réussir (smile)

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos review !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre en ce moment parce que mon temps d'internet est très limité. Pourtant, je vous assure que vous me mettez du bôme au coeur, et commeje n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour la fic TT, je vous supplie de me pardonner de ne pas avoir répondu cette fois.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! bizooo

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : le cas d'Harry Potter **

Hermione fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres d'une manière sévère.

Cette fois elle en avait assez.

« HARRY ! Vas-tu continuer à torturer ton porridge encore longtemps ? »

Le brun sursauta et leva les yeux sur son amie qui fulminait maintenant.

« Quoi ? Comment ? »

« Tu es complètement ailleurs mon pauvre ! » fit elle, partagée entre l'exaspération et l'inquiétude.

Harry se mit à rougir. Il leva les yeux et observa discrètement le blond au centre de la table des Serpentards.

Il avait toujours l'air d'être le même petit con qu'avant, toisant les autres avec dédain et mangeant avec une parfaite élégance son petit déjeuner.

Soudain leur regard se croisèrent, et Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Harry replongea dans son porridge, essayant d'ignorer les yeux gris perçants posés sur lui.

Rien ne laissait voir dans le comportement du blond qu'il aurait pu être mêlé aux évènements de la nuit dernière.

Harry porta sa cuillère à sa bouche et ses lèvres se déformèrent dans une grimace de dégoût.

« C'est froid… » dit il.

Hermione qui observait toujours son ami soupira en levant un sourcil.

« Tu m'étonnes…. »

Elle regarda sa montre et ajouta.

« Bon, mine de rien, il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le premier cours. »

Elle se leva.

« On y va ? » dit elle plus sur le ton d'un ordre que sur celui d'une proposition.

Ron et Harry la suivirent, Ron terminant de manger son petit pain, Harry toujours la tête dans les nuages.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de la salle d'enchantement.

« Eh bien ! C'est exceptionnel ! Notre héro national a daigné arriver à l'heure aujourd'hui ! » fit une voix bien connue.

Harry tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix.

Maintenant qu'il était complètement obsédé par sa mystérieuse rencontre, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer la voix de Drago avec celle de l'apparition. Et leur ressemblance le frappa encore. Il observa mieux le visage du blond et nota que ses traits étaient tout aussi fins. Sa silhouette tout aussi gracieuse.

« Dis moi Malfoy…. Est-ce que tu as un frère jumeau caché ? »  
Drago, d'abord intrigué par l'attitude de Harry à son égard, le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Potty ? Sache que je suis le seul héritier de la famille Malfoy, et je suis unique ! »

« Ouais… C'est bien ce que je me disais.. » fit Harry d'un air songeur en rentrant dans la salle.

Drago était estomaqué de l'attitude de son rival. Que lui prenait il encore à celui là ?

« Le balafré est-il souffrant ? » demanda sans s'en rendre compte Malfoy.

« Comme si ça t'intéressait serpent peroxydé ! » cracha Ron en regardant Malfoy d'un air mauvais même s'il venait de se poser la même question intérieurement.

Drago allait lancer une réplique cinglante quand il entendit pouffer dans son dos.

Il se retourna et trouva Blaise sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« J'espère que tu ne ris pas de la réplique à 2 mornilles de Weasley ? » dit Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Désolé Dray, il est tellement mignon, on dirait un petit chien qui grogne pour protéger son maître. » dit Blaise et pouffant dans ses mains.

Ron grogna d'indignation en entendant ça, ce qui fit Blaise rigoler un peu plus.

Drago se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter du fait que Blaise trouve Weaslaid mignon ou profiter de sa comparaison. Son choix fut vite fait.

« Pas un chien, une belette de compagnie. J'espère que tu es vacciné contre la rage weasley. Mais tes parents sont sûrement trop pauvres pour payer le véto.»

Ron n'eut rien le temps de dire car le prof arriva et ils durent entrer dans la salle.

Il eut cependant le temps de voir Blaise lui adresser un clin d'œil et rougit furieusement.

Drago était très satisfait de lui.

En entrant il sentit une odeur familière. Il adorait cette odeur, même s'il ne savait pas du tout d'où elle venait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la sentait. Tout à l'heure encore elle l'enivrait, juste quand il s'amusait avec Potter. En parlant du survivant, il l'aperçu qui regardait dans le vide d'un air rêveur. Le comportement du Gryffondor l'intriguait. Il s'assit de façon à pouvoir l'observer sans que personne ne le remarque.

Alors qu'Harry levait la main pour accomplir un enchantement Drago remarqua quelque chose qui flottait à son poignet.

« Mon bracelet ! » s'écria Drago en se levant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Allons, mr Malfoy ; que vous arrive t-il ? » demanda Mac Go.

Drago ne tenait pas à ce que les profs se mêlent de cette histoire. Il voulait d'abord savoir comment Potter avait trouvé son bracelet.

« J'ai… J'ai oublié mon bracelet porte bonheur dans ma chambre. » Mentit il. « Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. »

« A l'avenir essayez de vous maîtriser Mr Malfoy. » fit le professeur Irlandais d'un ton sévère. « Reprenons. »

Le cours se déroula sans autre escarmouche, et bientôt il fut temps de changer de classe.

Jusque là, Drago n'avait pas encore eu d'occasion d'approcher le brun. Mais juste avant le déjeuné, Harry quitta enfin ses amis pour aller aux toilettes. Drago se dit que c'était sa chance.  
Il l'attendit et dès que le Gryffondor sortit, l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Harry ne vit pas tout suite qui le tirait en arrière, mais quand il reconnut Malfoy, Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Malfoy ! Mais Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'écria Harry plus étonné que furieux.

« Ce qui me prend Potter ? Je vais te le dire ! Il me prend que tu te ballades tout à coup avec MON bracelet porte bonheur ! »

Harry pointa le bracelet.

« Celui là ? » demanda t-il encore plus confus.

« Tu en portes un autre ? » demanda Drago avec une pointe d'exaspération.

« C'est… C'est ton bracelet ? » Bégaya le brun.

« Exactement, et tu remarqueras qu'il porte mes initiales ! »

« Tes initiales ? Alors, D.W.L.M c'est toi ? »

«Bien Potter, tu commences à comprendre ! Alors tu me le rend »

« Ca veut dire quoi le W ? J'imagine que le L c'est Lucius. »

« Ce n'est pas tes oignons ! Dis moi plutôt où tu as trouvé mon bracelet. Si ça avait été un autre, j'aurais crié au vol mais ce n'est définitivement pas ton genre. Alors ? »

« Je…. Je l'ai trouvé par terre dans un couloir.. » fit Harry en rougissant. Il commençait à se rendre compte que si c'était bien le bracelet de Malfoy, c'était définitivement lui qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Drago leva un sourcil intrigué par le comportement du brun. Son explication tenait debout. Il ne s'était rendu compte de la disparition de son bracelet que ce matin, il avait très bien pu le perdre la veille pendant ses rondes.

« Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. » dit il. « Enfin, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner mais bon... Tu vas me rendre ce bracelet ou est-ce qu'il faut que je le récupère moi-même ? »

Harry retira le bijou et le rendit à son propriétaire.

Lorsque leur main se touchèrent, Drago frissonna. Il préféra ne pas y faire attention d'autant plus qu'une autre chose le troublait. Cette odeur. Drago commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours très forte quand il était près de Harry. Intrigué et mué d'une envie irrésistible, il attrapa le bras de Harry et le tira vers lui avant de le prendre par la nuque pour plonger dans son cou. Il inspira profondément et exulta de plaisir.

Harry était complètement décontenancé, trop étonné pour réagir et en même temps, cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Tu sens bon Potter.. » dit Drago.

Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de son geste il repoussa brusquement Harry et le regarda d'un air hautain.

« Tu peux remercier ton parfum, c'est la seule chose qui n'est pas raté sur toi. »

Il attacha rapidement son bracelet.

« Je suppose que je dois te dire merci, quand bien même je vais devoir désinfecter mon bracelet, merci, mais ne prend pas ça pour une habitude, stupide balafré binoclard. »

Et sur ce Drago repartit.

Harry resta coi pendant plusieurs minutes. Le blond était plein de contradictions. Pour un remerciement il avait eu 2 fois plus d'insultes que d'habitude. Et cette histoire de parfum était… bizarre. Décidément, Drago ne pouvait pas être simplement aimable et simple. Pourquoi tout était si complexe ?

Harry avait du mal à réaliser que c'était la même personne qu'il avait vu la veille. C'était vraiment étrange. Il allait devoir tirer ça au clair.

* * *

Drago se précipita dans les toilettes et s'enferma à double tour.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit putain, de sentir Potter comme ça ?

Il avait mangé un truc mauvais ou quoi ?

Drago regarda le bracelet qu'il avait au poignet et l'envie de vérifier quelque chose le prit soudain. Il leva le bras jusqu'à son nez et inspira. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant les effluves qui habitaient encore le bijou.

« Merde… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » gémit il.

Il tourna le robinet d'un des lavabos et s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

«Allez Drago. Oublis tout ça. Ce n'était qu'une faiblesse passagère. »

Il s'essuya et se regarda dans le miroir avant de se sourire.

« Et que ça ne se reproduise plus, beau gosse. » dit il avec un sourire.

* * *

La nuit venue, Harry attendit comme à son habitude que ses compagnons de chambre s'endorment puis il sortit discrètement avec sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte.

Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Même en étant intimement persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien de Drago, Harry était trop intrigué pour laisser cette affaire telle qu'elle.

Il arriva très vite au même endroit où il avait aperçu Drago et il attendit.

Une bonne heure passa et personne n'arriva. Harry commença à fatiguer. Il pouvait veiller tard, mais rester là, à ne rien faire, n'entretenait pas vraiment son adrénaline.

Il allait abandonner pour ce soir quand un cri retentit derrière lui.

« Harry ! »

Le brun se retourna pour recevoir un beau blond dans ses bras.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui du nouvel arrivant et fondit un peu en le sentant si doux.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle. » dit Harry.

Avec un grand sourire, le bond acquiesça et Harry les conduisit dans une salle.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda Harry pour commencer.

« Tu ne me reconnaît pas ? » demanda le blond avec une moue adorable.

« Malfoy ? »

« Non ! »  
Harry soupira, alors il s'était trompé…. Tant mieux à la limite… Mais alors pourquoi avait il ce pincement au cœur ?

« Appelle moi Drago ! Je t'appelle bien Harry moi ! » ajouta alors le serpentard.

Harry le regarda bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Harry chéri? »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tu viens de m'appeler Harry chéri! »

« Tu préfères Harrynounet ? » fit Drago avec un sourire goguenard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Malfoy ? »

« Dra-Go ! J'ai dit que je voulais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ! »

« Ok, soit, Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Drago se releva et soupira.

« Hum…En fait, Il y a que je t'aime ! » dit il alors.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu… Qu… Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime depuis trrèèèèès longtemps ! » reprit le blond avec un sourire joyeux. « Mais… » son visage se ternit un peu. « Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Pour plein de raisons… Malgré ça, mon cœur t'appartient toujours. Alors mon subconscient a réagit. Et me voilà ! »

Sur ses bonnes paroles Drago se jeta dans les bras du Gryffondor en se frottant la joue contre la sienne.

« Fais moi un câlin.» demanda Drago en se lovant dans les bras du brun. « S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'affection. »

Harry resta bouche bée un instant. Une telle réaction de sa Némésis devrait le mettre hors de lui. Il devrait le rejeter violement pour toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait faites endurer. Mais Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement rancunier et les mots de Drago semblaient si sincères qu'ils le prenaient au cœur. Sans compter le fait qu'il était vraiment intrigant. Et puis Drago était si mignon dans ses bras qu'un sourire finit par naître sur ses lèvres. Mignon ? Voilà t-y pas qu'il trouvait Malfoy mignon maintenant… Mais il l'était vraiment… Même si c'était un garçon…

« Est-ce que tu es squizophrène ? » demanda Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser le dos du blond.

« Somnambule plutôt. Bien que plus conscient que la plupart des somnambules. C'est comme un rêve dont je ne me rappellerais pas le lendemain. Et je ne suis pas vraiment une autre personnalité, je suis plutôt, plus libre. »

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es endormi et que ton autre toi s'est réveillé à ce moment et que tu ne te souviendras plus de rien demain ? »

« Exact ! » sourit l'autre. « A ceci près que le moi quand je rêve se souviendra de tout. »

Harry se frotta la tête en essayant de poser les choses à plats.

« Tu te prend trop la tête. » dit Drago toujours dans les bras du Gryffondors et en entortillant une mèche brune autour de ses doigts. « Laisse juste faire. » ajouta t-il avant d'embrasser le cou du Gryffondor.

« Hein ? Comment ça laisser faire ? On ne peut pas être juste ensemble comme ça ! »

« Ah ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu .. Tu ne m'aimes pas ? » demanda Drago d'un air digne d'un acteur de tragédie grecque.

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! Et puis, je te signale qu'on est sensé se détester. Et et et on est deux hommes !»

« Personnellement, je ne te déteste pas… Même éveillé. Je t'aime et ça vaut tout le temps. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, excuse moi. »

Drago se mit à rire doucement puis il embrassa Harry sur le nez.

« C'est une façade. Je t'aime depuis longtemps. En fait j'ai eu le coup de foudre quand je t'ai vu entrer ce jour là dans le magasin de vêtement de Mme Guipure. Mais bon, à cet âge là, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse parler de coup de foudre, mais je te trouvais mignon. » dit Drago d'un air malicieux. « Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai lorgné sur tes jolies fesses. »

Harry rougit et le blond pouffa.

Il redevint peu à peu plus sérieux.

« Le problème, c'est que je sais que ça ne peut pas se faire, alors je te déteste, je suis méchant, je fais des choses pour m'éloigner et m'empêcher de souffrir, ce n'est même pas conscient. Parfois j'ai des flashs d'amour pour toi et je te trouve si attirant que j'en ai envie de te sauter dessus ou de te prendre tendrement dans mes bras. Mais je me dégoûte alors et j'en deviens encore plus belliqueux. C'est comme si j'avais des pulsions inexplicables, ça m'effraie. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas que je t'aime. »

« Comment c'est possible ? »

« C'est psychologique. Disons que je m'oblige à éliminer tout sentiment pour toi dans l'œuf. Je refuse de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour toi. C'est que je suis têtu. » Commença Drago en faisant la moue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« A qui le dis tu. »

« Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir des choses pour toi. Alors mon conscient et mon subconscient se battent l'un contre l'autre sans se consulter. C'est comme si mon cœur commandait à mon corps sans se soucier de ce que mon cerveau veut. Alors mon cerveau réfrène les actions de mon cœur qui se défoule quand mon cerveau est plus faible. Donc quand je dors.»

«En fait, c'est comme si j'avais le subconscient de Drago Malfoy en face de moi. » soupira Harry « C'est pas banal. »

Drago sourit d'un air espiègle. « Je ne suis pas banal. » dit il d'une voix suave avant de voler un baiser tendre à Harry.

«Tu as raison, Je suis actuellement mon subconscient, c'est comme si j'étais dans un rêve. C'est pour ça que j'agis sans aucune inhibition. Je peux te dire mon amour, t'embrasser, te révéler mes faiblesses, mes forces, mes peines, mes joies. Te dire ce que j'aime, ce que je déteste. Tout ça sans fierté aristocratique ou Serpentarde qui me retiennent et en me fichant complètement du fait qu'on est deux hommes. Tout ça est relié au second plan quand je suis dans cet état. C'est logique, quand on rêve on fait ce qu'on veut n'est-ce pas ?»

Drago dit ses phrases en les ponctuant de baisers tendre sur le visage du Gryffondor..

« Et tu n'as pas peur que je te repousse ? » demanda Harry.

Drago eut un petit sourire malicieux et ondula légèrement les hanches contre celles de Harry, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

« Si tu avais voulu le faire, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Mais je crois que je te plais aussi. N'est-ce pas ? » fit Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

"C'est normal après tout. Je suis quand même beau, riche, intelligent, beau et surtout, très beau." continua le blond sur un ton mi badin mi sérieux.

Harry rougit.

« C'est possible…..En fait, je trouve cette situation intéressante. Je peux te dire tout ce que je veux, tu ne te souviendras de rien.» dit il. « J'ai toujours voulu savoir qui était le vrai Drago. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Drago.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu t'avoir comme ennemi. Mais tu as insulté mon meilleur ami, ainsi que la première personne qui m'ait témoigné de l'affection. »

« Qui ? »

« Hagrid. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui… Tu sais, quand j'étais enfant, je n'étais pas très heureux. Ma famille ne m'aimait pas. Je ne savais rien du monde des sorciers. Alors quand Hagrid est arrivé, il était comme le messie pour moi. »

Harry souriait et Drago se lova contre lui en l'écoutant.

Ils discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il était étonnant pour Harry, combien ce Drago le mettait à l'aise. Il était si facile de lui parler.

Harry se demanda si le serpentard cachait vraiment au fond de lui une telle tendresse… Et si c'était le cas, il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour la faire ressortir.

* * *

Drago Malfoy cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un long rêve merveilleux.. Mais ne s'en souvenait plus du tout.

Il se redressa sur son lit et sourit. C'était étrange. Il se sentait si heureux. Pourquoi ?

En pus il ne devait pas avoir vraiment bien dormit, parce qu'il se sentait assez léthargique.

Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il avait pourtant dormit plus tard que d'habitude et qu'il devrait battre un record dans la salle de bain s'il voulait être à l'heure pour le petit déjeuné. Et Drago Malfoy n'arrivait jamais en retard.

Il se leva mollement et sourit. Malgré tout, rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler sa bonne humeur. C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs jours d'ailleurs….. En fait ça faisait même plusieurs semaines qu'il se réveillait dans cet état. Mais l'acharnement des professeurs à donner des devoirs étant ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y intéresser. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et tourna le robinet d'eau froide du lavabo. Il recueillit un peu d'eau dans ses mains et se lava consciencieusement le visage. Puis il se regarda dans le miroir et poussa un cri d'étonnement.

« Mais.. Mais.. Mais…. »

Fit il en se rapprochant du miroir pour mieux voir.

« Eh ben mon coco, y'en a qui en ont profité cette nuit. » plaisanta son reflet dans le miroir.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ça a pu arriver ? »

« Tu veux que je t'explique ? » fit le reflet. « Une bouche, apparemment adroite, de la peau… »

« La ferme ! » dit Malfoy en passant les doigts sur les rougeurs qui tapissaient son cou.

Il en compta 5 , une sur la jugulaire, deux près de la clavicule à droite et une à gauche, et enfin une autre juste sous la mâchoire à gauche.

Et pas de doute, c'était bien des suçons. Pourtant il aurait voulu croire qu'un insecte avait profité de lui pendant la nuit, mais il savait reconnaître un suçon quand il en voyait un et là il y en avait bien 5, et pas des petits. La marque la plus foncée était aussi la plus visible, et se trouvait au milieu de son cou.

« Mais d'où ils viennent putain ? » s'écria t-il.

Bon Malfoy calme toi…

Respire.

Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer…. Ca doit être une réaction allergique…. Allergie à …. Aux….. euh… Aux langues de Pirouflette ! Non à la bave de Pirouflette ! Oui, ce stupide animal qui m'a sauté dessus en Soins aux créatures magiques hier après midi! Ca ne peut être que ça !

Malfoy soupira…

Même lui il n'y croyait pas.

* * *

« HARRY POTTER ! »

Le brun sursauta à la voix sévère du professeur d'enchantement.

A côté de lui, Hermione soupirait résignée.

« Mr Potter. Veuillez s'il vous plait revenir parmi nous. La prochaine fois que je vous surprend à rêver pendant une leçon, je retirerais des points à votre maison, est-ce clair ? »

Harry hocha la tête positivement.

Mac Gonagall le regarda de biais d'un air sceptique, puis se retourna pour continuer sa leçon.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très appliqué en ce moment. Mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Drago Malfoy.

Ron qui regardait son meilleur ami sursauta en voyant apparaître un sourire niais sur ses lèvres.

Drago et lui passaient des heures à discuter et à se bécoter la nuit et c'était positivement merveilleux. Alors quand il se levait la matin, la première personne à qui il pensait c'était Drago, et la dernière personne, avant de s'endormir, c'était lui aussi. Et entre temps… Et bien il pensait à lui aussi.

Il soupira de contentement.

Drago était si doux, si malicieux, si mignon, si intelligent.

Malheureusement, c'était une relation très étrange puisque la journée, Drago ne se souvenait de rien et redevenait un connard de première.

Une moue triste apparue sur son visage tandis que Ron levait un sourcil. Le comportement de Harry était si bizarre ces derniers temps.

Harry soupira encore et Hermione tira sur sa manche. Il releva sa tête sur une Mc Go fulminante.

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

* * *

« Franchement Harry. » commença Hermione en se servant du gratin de pommes de terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, ça fait presque une semaine que tu es dans cet état. »

« C'est vrai là mon pote, je commence moi aussi à me poser des questions. » dit à son tour Ron en enfournant une grosse bouchée de viande.

« Je vous assure que ça va.. » dit Harry en sachant pertinemment que ça ne suffirait pas à ses amis cette fois.

« Ron… Je crois que notre ami Harry Potter ici présent, nous prend pour des pigeons. » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hein ? Pourquoi des pigeons ? » demanda Ron interloqué.

Hermione soupira ;

« C'est une expression moldu Ron. Ca veut dire la même chose que lorsqu'on dit prendre un sorcier pour un gnome unijambiste des forêts du nord. »

« Ah.. » dit Ron en semblant comprendre toute la portée de l'expression moldu.

Mais cette fois c'est Harry qui leva un sourcil et Hermione se fit un devoir de l'éclairer.

« C'est en référence à la troisième guerre d'indépendance des trolls en 1786. » commença Hermione. « L'escadron des trolls a réussit à prendre la montagne aux gnomes de la forêt du nord à cause du gardien de la porte, qui était unijambiste et qui s'était fait tromper par les trolls . Et pour se faire avoir par un troll, faut vraiment pas être malin, seulement, le troll en question, et qui entre parenthèse, menait la rébellion, était en faite à moitié elfe. Et il était très malin et….. »

Harry décrocha à cet instant à la leçon d'histoire de son amie, trop content d'avoir échappé à l'interrogatoire qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire passer si ils avaient continué à parler le lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la table des serpentards et aperçu son cher blond adoré. Il picorait élégamment dans son assiette. Il était si mignon. Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer la grosse écharpe que le blond avait mit autour de son coup. C'est vrai qu'il s'était laissé aller la nuit dernière. Il aurait donné cher pour voir la tête du serpentard en remarquant ses petits cadeaux. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se rendit compte de son erreur quand il vit les regards de Hermione et Ron se poser sur lui.

Il se leva avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot.

« Je vais aux toilettes ! On se retrouve en cours de potion tout à l'heure ! »

Et il avait disparut avant que Hermione ait eu le temps d'avaler le morceau de pain qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

* * *

Drago était partit avant tous les autres Serpentard de la grande salle.

Ils commençaient à poser trop de questions à propos de son écharpe et ça le saoulait.

Il ne savait toujours pas d'où venait ces foutus suçons et ça commençait à lui prendre gravement la tête. En plus, il avait sa propre chambre, alors ce n'était même pas comme si quelqu'un avait pu se glisser dedans pendant la nuit. Même Blaise et Nott ne connaissaient pas son mot de passe. Et il avait repoussé l'idée plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivée, que ça pourrait être les seules créatures capables de se déplacer dans tout le château sans entrave, c'est-à-dire les elfes de maison.

Il frissonna de dégoût.

N'importe quoi.

Il arriva près de la salle de potion et vit que Weasley et Granger étaient déjà là, mais très étrangement, il n'y avait pas Potter.

En parlant de Potter, le brun était vraiment très peu réactif ces derniers temps, et cela se rajoutait à la liste des choses qui mettaient Drago de mauvaise humeur. C'est vrai quoi. Si il ne pouvait plus emmerder Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de ses journées? En plus, si il y avait une chose que Drago ne supportait pas, c'était d'être ignoré. Et de toute évidence, le prince des Gryffondors se fichait totalement de son existence ces derniers temps. Et ça lui foutait la rage !

Ceci dit, pour sa défense, le brun n'était pas réceptif à grand-chose, et il sentait bon... Il ne voyait pas du tout les efforts de la belette femelle pour lui plaire. Ne serait-ce qu'au déjeuné. Drago avait bien vu le regard enamouré stupide qu'elle lui lançait désespérément. Ou le coup du léchage de cuillère, probablement destiné à être sensuel. Burk. Ou encore le coup de l'autre Serdaigle, à faire tomber pathétiquement ses livres devant lui. Bien sûr, en preux chevalier rouge, le brun l'avait aidé à ramasser ses affaires, mais il avait ensuite continué son chemin, sans même jeter un coup d'œil au décolleté plongeant de la jeune fille. Ca aurait presque pu faire de la peine à Drago si ça ne le faisait pas rire autant. Parce que lui au moins, il avait droit à des bonjours. Oui…

Harry lui disait bonjour. Une autre des dernières lubies du balafré. Outre d'ignorer leurs joutes verbales habituelles, ils s'étaient mis à être amical… Où allait on ?

Les deux autres Gryffondors à face d'animaux qui portaient le titre de meilleurs amis du survivant ne faisaient, eux non plus, pas attention à lui. Ils étaient trop plongés dans leur discussion sûrement très inintéressante. Cela vexa un peu plus Drago mais quand il entendit le nom du brun il décida de rester discret un peu plus longtemps.

« Harry n'est toujours pas là… » fit Hermione en soupirant.

« Tu n'espérais tout de même pas qu'il arriverait en avance pour qu'on puisse le cuisiner ? » demanda Ron les mains derrière la tête. « Il arrivera au dernier moment. » ajouta il.

« Il ne perd rien pour attendre, il sera bien obligé d'y passer de toute façon. » dit Hermione.

«Il lui arrive quelque chose, il n'est décidément pas dans son état normal. » ajouta t-elle

« C'est Harry… » dit Ron nonchalamment comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Mais il y a quand même des choses étranges… » fit-il ensuite. « Tu sais que tous les soirs il part du dortoir vers minuit ? »

« Quoi ? »

Drago avait à ce moment la même expression que Hermione peinte sur le visage et qui se résumait en un seul mot. Eberlué.

« Ouais, il revient vers 3 heures du matin, parfois même plus tard. Je l'ai remarqué une nuit en me levant pour aller aux toilettes. Il n'était plus dans son lit, alors j'ai attendu et il est revenu vers 2 heures 30, le lendemain j'ai attendu et je l'ai vu partir vers minuit. Ca fait que 3 jours que je l'observe faire ça, mais si ça se trouve il le fait depuis plus longtemps. »

Hermione prit un air songeur.

« Il n'est pas rare que Harry se promène la nuit, c'est pour ça que je me suis pas inquiété » continua Ron, « Mais d'habitude, il ne le fait que de temps en temps, et puis là, quand il rentre il a l'air tout guilleret. C'est à peine s'il ne chantonne pas en dansant pour se mettre au lit et il soupire. »

Quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine de Drago au moment où Hermione et lui venaient à la même conclusion.

« Ron… » dit Hermione. « Je crois que Harry est amoureux. »

« HEIN ? » fit Ron.

« En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il voit quelqu'un la nuit ! »

« Tu … Tu crois ? Non, il nous l'aurait dit.. » dit Ron.

« De toute façon, nous ne devons pas nous en mêler. » dit Hermione.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

Malfoy se posait silencieusement la même question.

« Si Harry ne nous l'a pas encore dit, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et nous devons la respecter. De toute façon, s'il doit sortir avec quelqu'un, il nous le dira quand il sera prêt. »

Drago se dit que c'était une stupide raison vraiment Gryffondorienne et Ron se mit à bouder en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Je suis rassurée.. J'avais cru qu'il lui était arrivé un truc grave » dit Hermione.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la présence de Malfoy. Le serpentard était encore plus blême que d'habitude.

D'autres élèves commençaient à arriver et en voyant l'écharpe que le blond portait, elle en déduit qu'il devait avoir attraper un virus quelconque. Elle se demanda une demi seconde si elle devait lui proposer de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mais elle se ravisa.

Bientôt Harry arriva suivit de près par le professeur Rogue et le balafré lui dit encore bonjour en passant.

Les excentricités du survivant ne cessaient de l'étonner. Ne serait ce que la dernière fois où ils avaient travaillé en groupe pour le cour d'enchantement et que Potter n'avait pas cillé à ses remarques acerbes. Finalement Drago ne l'avait plus insulté de tout le cour et ils avaient passé des heures plutôt agréables. Etait ce à cause de cette personne inconnue que Harry se comportait différemment avec lui ? Etait ce à cause d'elle qu'il avait perdu sa place de Némésis ?

Il n'était plus qu'un garçon parmi d'autres pour lui ?

Le cour commença et Malfoy n'avait toujours pas reprit des couleurs.

Rogue leva un sourcil, étant arrivé à la même conclusion qu'Hermione un peu plus tôt et lui proposa de le faire conduire à l'infirmerie.

Drago se ressaisit et refusa poliment. Il était maintenant dans une colère noire.

C'était sûrement cette fille qui s'accaparait toute l'attention de Potter….. Tout était de sa faute si il avait perdu son rival!

Une chose était sûre, il devait découvrir qui Harry Potter voyait la nuit.

Il pourrait ainsi s'en servir contre lui, et en plus il pourrait punir Potter et la petite pouffiasse qui essayait de poser ses sales pattes sur lui. Oui, c'était juste pour ça qu'il voulait l'espionner.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Minuit.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors?

J'ai hate de savoir ce que vous en pensez. (sourire)

Je sais que c'est pas bien de réclamer.. Alors je ne demanderais pas de Review.

Même si j'ai trèèèèèèès envie d'avoire des review.

Même si quand j'en reçois ça illumine mes journées!

Je ne demanderais pas de review! XD

Je vous laisse maître de votre souris d'aller cliquer sur le bouton en bas! hu hu hu

Bisous à tous et à bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 3: Surprenante Découverte

Je trouve que je me suis améliorée en temps de publication, ne?

Voici le chapitre 3 où vous aurez toutes vos réponses quand à la réaction de Drago.

Merci à** Moi,** **misstinguette, lunathelunatique, tit'cerise et lyly,** mes chers reviewvers anonymes que j'aime.

Normalement j'ai répondu à tous les reviewvers enregistrés, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne XD

Et maintenant! place au chapitre! Je crains qu'il ne soit pas bien surprenant XD, mais les surprises viendront après. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me reviewve, et ceux qui me reviewve pas mais me lise avec intérêt. Merci aussi à ceux qui me mette dans leur favoris et gros bisous à tous.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Surprenante Découverte.**

Les heures semblaient ne pas vouloir passer et les cours s'éternisaient.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'impatienter.

Il réfléchissait aux filles qui pourraient sortir avec le balafré et se demanda pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis. Peut-être qu'elle était très moche et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas la montrer. Drago ricana de sa pensée même s'il savait que c'était très improbable.

Potter n'était quand même pas moche et pas si idiot que ça. C'était son rival quand même.

Il avait sa célébrité et un petit cul ravissant (…) pour lui, et puis il sentait bon.. Il avait donc toutes ses chances avec n'importe qui à Poudlard. Pourquoi s'encombrer des moches ?

Ou alors, c'était une Serpentarde et ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres de leur maison respective.  
A cette pensée, le visage de Drago se rembrunit. De toute façon quelle qu'elle soit, cette salope allait regretter d'avoir poser un jour le regard sur Potter ! Car Potter était uniquement réservé à son bon plaisir et à leur dispute quotidienne. Un nouveau ricanement suivit.

A ces côtés, Blaise commençait à sérieusement douter de sa santé mentale mais Drago n'en avait cure, trop occupé qu'il était à mettre au point les différentes tortures qu'il comptait faire subir à l'inconnue très moche et stupide qui avait ensorcelé son rival.

HPxDMHPxDM

10 heure 30.

Drago referma son livre.

Encore une bonne heure à attendre et il avait déjà prit une douche, fait son devoir d'Arithmancie et terminé son roman.

« Mais c'est pas vrai. » s'écria t-il. « Le temps recule, je suis sûr que il y a 5 minutes, il était déjà 10 heure 30. »

Il grogna en regardant les aiguilles de son réveil qui ne bougeaient pas d'un iota.

En plus, il commençait à être fatigué.

Il pourrait peut-être dormir 1 petite heure et ainsi, il serait frais et dispo pour surprendre Potter.

Quelle merveilleuse idée.

Il retira sa chemise, sa cravate et son pantalon et enfila son beau pyjama de soie noire.

Il avait hésité, il adorait mettre sa chemise de nuit aussi.

Elle était confortable, même si elle manquait un peu de virilité.

Il s'installa dans ses draps blancs et régla son réveil pour qu'il sonne à 11 heure 30.

Il bailla et s'endormit rapidement.

HPxDMHPxDM

Minuit 10

« NON D'UN PETIT DRAGON VERT ! »

Drago se leva en sursaut et se précipita sur ses vêtements, mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il n'avait pas le temps.

Il enfila juste ses chaussons et passa quand même devant son miroir, histoire de vérifier que ses cheveux n'étaient pas trop en désordre.

Il sortit ensuite rapidement et s'arrêta à nouveau.

Le brun était forcément déjà partit, comment faire pour le trouver.

Il soupira, ce château était immense.

Il eut soudain une idée, et fonça jusqu'au dortoir des rouges et ors.

Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule.

Si Potter était passé dans les 20 dernières minutes, la formule lui permettrait de le suivre à l'aura magique.

Drago eut un sourire victorieux en voyant une trace rouge apparaître sur le sol. La trace apparaissait lorsqu'il pointait sa baguette là où Potter était passé, elle disparaissait aussitôt était il passé dessus.

Il put ainsi suivre la trace de Potter et le trouva finalement accoudé à une grande fenêtre donnant sur le lac, dans un couloir sombre.

Drago sourit d'un air satisfait et se cacha dans un coin pour surveiller sa Némésis.

Un bon quart d'heure passa ainsi et Drago commença à se demander si le rendez vous le Potter ne lui avait pas posé un lapin.  
Le survivant devait s'impatienter aussi, il regardait sa montre toutes les 20 secondes et soupirait.

Au bout d'un moment, il sortit un morceau de parchemin et Drago le vit réciter une formule qu'il n'entendit pas. Soudainement, Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction et finit par avancer vers lui. Drago commença à paniquer, même s'il s'enfuyait maintenant, il n'aurait pas le temps de disparaître avant que le brun n'arrive. Il vit la porte d'une salle de classe et se précipita pour se cacher dedans.

Il souffla derrière la porte, soulagé que Potter ne l'ai pas trouvé mais à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Drago recula au fond de la classe.

Qu'allait il bien pouvoir trouver pour justifier sa présence … Il était préfet.. Oui, mais en général, il ne faisait pas ses rondes en pyjama…

Il croisa le regard de Harry et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise.

Loin d'afficher un air courroucé, Potter lui souriait.. Il lui souriait même.. Tendrement.

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage.

« Dray, J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda Harry en venant prendre le blond dans ses bras pour une étreinte tendre.

Drago était totalement déconnecté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là le balafré ?

Mais surtout...

Pourquoi son cœur battait il autant ? Par dégoût ? Autre chose ? Mais quoi ?

Drago se retint de ne pas repousser Potter en lui criant des insanités. Mais pas parce que les bras du Gryffondor lui procurait une chaleur étrangement réconfortante. Mais bien parce qu'il n'était pas un serpentard pour rien. Et Potter était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un malade !

Drago était décidé à savoir pourquoi le balafré se conduisait ainsi. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu. Même s'il ne savait pas de quel jeu il s'agissait.

Harry se détacha de lui et murmura.

« Dray, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air tendu. »

Drago rigola jaune intérieurement. Compte tenu du fait, que son pire ennemi, un homme de surcroît venait de le prendre dans ses bras sans prévenir, il pensait bien qu'être tendu était légitime. Mais se retenant d'exprimer à haute voix ses pensées, il chercha une échappatoire. Il ne savait pas ce que le brun attendait de lui, alors il se contenta de dire d'une voix faible.

« Ce n'est rien… Je suis juste.. Un peu fatigué. »

Et c'était la vérité d'ailleurs. Ces derniers jours, Drago était de plus en plus las. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort étrange qui lui drainerait don énergie et pensait sérieusement à aller voir son parrain à ce sujet.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit subitement.

Drago eut peur un instant d'avoir dit une bêtise, mais le brun ne fit que le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras et entraîna Drago contre lui en s'asseyant par terre contre un des gros murs de pierres.

Le blond se laissa faire et inconsciemment, se détendit dans les bras forts du survivant. Une curieuse sensation d'apaisement l'envahit tandis que sa Némésis lui caressait tendrement le dos en l'invitant à se reposer contre son torse large.

Il aurait du le repousser.

Et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne le faisait pas, c'était parce qu'il voulait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Et aucune autre raison. Il était un serpentard ingénieux, et c'est pour ça qu'il laissait sa tête reposer sur le torse confortable du Gryffondor. Et le ronronnement qu'il venait de laisser échapper, ce n'était que pour être plus convainquant dans son rôle.

Pour quelle autre raison Drago Malfoy serait il étendu dans les bras de Harry Potter en plein milieu de la nuit, dans une salle de classe vide… ?

« Dray.. Je m'inquiète pour toi… Peut-être devrions nous arrêter de nous voir toutes les nuits… ? » murmura alors Harry.

Drago sursauta en regardant le brun d'un air horrifié, mais heureusement pour lui, Harry interpréta cette réaction différemment de ce qu'elle était.

« Ecoute mon ange. Je sais combien tu aimes venir me voir.. Mais regarde toi. Ton corps ne résistera pas longtemps avec un tel traitement. D'autant plus que ton toi éveillé n'a pas conscience de la situation. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit arrêter totalement. Moi aussi je suis plus heureux avec toi, mais tu dois te reposer un peu plus. » expliqua Harry en caressant doucement la joue de son beau blond.

Drago essayait de digérer les informations que le brun lui donnait sans paraître trop effaré à chaque mot. Comme il venait de reprendre sa place, niché dans le cou du Gryffondor, Il était plus simple de cacher son expression.

Il sentait bon d'ailleurs…

Pourquoi Potter sentait il aussi bon ?

Le brun lui caressait doucement les cheveux en faisant de même avec son dos, et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça agréable.

C'était effrayant ! Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Il essayait de garder l'esprit clair pour réfléchir à la situation. Tout cela avait l'air d'être d'un rêve.

Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Si ce que disait Potter était vrai, il le rencontrait tous les soirs depuis il ne savait combien de temps et n'en avait aucun souvenir. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils faisaient pendant ce temps. L'attitude de Potter lui donnait quand même une idée de leur activité.

Drago frémit.

Serait il possible que ce soit avec lui que Potter passe toutes ses nuits à fricotter ?

Mais alors, pourquoi ne s'en souvenait il pas ?

Cette question énerva Drago. Mais les raisons qui lui faisaient perdre son calme n'étaient pas claires dans son esprit. Il se sentait tiraillé entre ce besoin de savoir et la colère de ne pas être maître de lui. Etait il possédé? Quelque chose dans la phrase de Potter lui revint alors à l'esprit. Ton toi éveillé n'a pas conscience de la situation.  
Se pourrait il que …. ?

A ce moment, deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent avec douceur sur le cou de Drago et celui-ci laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui l'horrifia.

Son corps avait réagit.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il s'était complètement lové dans les bras du survivant. Il était à cheval sur ses cuisses et ses bras s'étaient machinalement enroulés autour de son cou, son visage reposant sur une de ses épaules, mais son esprit perdu dans ses pensées. Un second baisé fit frissonner Drago, et il gémit à nouveau lorsque Harry se mit à remonter, l'embrassant jusque derrière l'oreille.

Drago n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Une étrange curiosité le poussait à attendre le prochain baiser de Potter. Le prochain frisson qu'il déclanchera, la prochaine sensation…. Qu'il savait au fond de lui, serait agréable….

Agréable ?

Drago se rendit subitement compte d'autre chose. Il ne ressentait aucun dégoût.

Merde .

Ce qu'il avait prit pour du self-contrôle depuis que Potter l'avait prit dans ses bras, se rendait il compte, n'était que la réaction de son corps à quelque chose qu'il trouvait agréable.

Il aimait ça.

Il aimait se faire enlacer par un homme ? Par Potter ?

Il aimait la sensation de ce corps chaud contre lui etla douceur de ses caresses?

Non.

Tout, plutôt que d'accepter que se faire embrasser par Potter puisse être agréable.

Il avait encore des questions à poser. Oui d'autres questions… C'est pour cette seule raison qu'il laissait cette délicieuse main errer dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne dis rien ? » demanda soudainement Harry d'une voix douce. « Ne crois pas que je te rejette. C'est juste.. que je m'inquiète.» murmura Harry contre son oreille.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu m'aimes quand tu es réveillé et pas seulement à cause de ces crises étranges de somnambulisme.. Tu n'aurais pas à mettre en jeu ta santé ainsi… »

Harry prit doucement son visage dans ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Drago oublia tout.

Tout à part la douceur des lèvres sur les siennes, la chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre et la langue qui s'infiltrait dans sa bouche.

Potter embrassait fucking trop bien. Comment était ce possible ?

Où il avait apprit ça?

De toutes façons, aussi bien Potterembrassait t-il, Drago ne devait pas aimer être embrassé par un mec. Ce n'était pas logique.. Mais putain, c'était trop bon.

Drago se mit à répondre malgré lui au baiser de son ennemi. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et que son cerveau était trop embrumé. Parce que c'était trop bon. Trop doux. Trop…. Amoureux.

Amoureux?

Troublé par cette pensée Drago repoussa brutalement Harry.

Il se releva et regarda le brun comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

« Dray ? » demanda Harry étonné.

Le blond toucha ses lèvres les yeux toujours rivés sur Harry.

Beaucoup de choses s'emmêlaient dans sa tête mais ce qu'il savait. C'était qu'il devait s'éloigner de là… S'éloigner de Potter et de ses lèvres tentatrices et maléfiques. De son odeur envoûtante, de ses caresses si douces qui appelaient au pêché.

On pourrait le traiter de lâche ou de tout ce qu'on voulait. Il fallait qu'il se tire d'urgence.

Joignant la pensée à l'action ; Drago tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

Harry se releva et cria.

« Drago ! »

Mais le blond ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il se contenta de courir à tout vitesse et se dirigea vers les cachots sans s'arrêter.

Harry le regarda s'en aller, sans comprendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Drago ? Il était bizarre aujourd'hui.

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Drago n'avait pas réagit de la même façon à son baiser. Cette fois c'était comme s'il se découvrait l'un et l'autre.

Ca avait été encore plus agréable que d'habitude. Un peu timide d'abord puis de plus en plus délicieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il le repousse violemment…

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis que la probable vérité le frappait.

Il toucha ses lèvres.

C'était Drago !

C'était le vrai.

« Putain. »

HPxDMHPxDM

Quand Malfoy entra dans sa chambre, il était complètement essoufflé et se laissa tomber contre la porte en portant une nouvelle fois la main à ses lèvres.

Non !

Il ne pouvait pas !

Il ne voulait pas ressentir ça !

Tout était la faute de Potter !  
Il devait être envoûté, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Il ne comprenait pas bien la situation, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il perdait la raison quand il dormait.

Très bien.

Dans ce cas, il ne dormirait plus avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour les vacances de Noël !

Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège de Potter !

Fois de Malfoy !

A suivre…

* * *

Yop Yop 

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Un peu plus court que d'habitude ne ?

Mais je tenais à le finir à ce moment précis de l'histoire.

Vous savez, j'ai lu un article scientifique dernièrement, où il parlait d'une étude très intéressante sur les fics. Ils disaient que la cinétique d'écriture des auteurs était proportionnelle au nombre de review de façon exponentielle XD intéressant n'est-ce pas ?

Nous pourrions tester cette étude. Donc, tout le monde me laisse une review et on va voir si ma vitesse d'écriture augmente.

Je ne demande ça que dans un but purement scientifique, cela va de soit XD

Faites le pour la science ! XD

Oui, je l'avoue, les reviews me font super plaisir aussi, mais c'est ce qu'on appelle faire une pierre deux coups XD

Bisous et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre !


	4. Chapitre 4: Ne pas dormir?

Salut à tous!

Je pense qu'on peut dire que l'article avait raison, ne?

Parce que j'ai pas été trop longue à poster la suite quand même XD

D'autant plus, que je devais poster ce chapitre Samedi! Mais ça marchait pas >. Alors, j'ai décidé de le poster Dimanche... Mais ça marchait toujours pas!

Qu'à cela ne tienne! Je posterais Lundi! Mais j'étais cloué au lit, horriblement malade... C'est donc avec courage que j'arrive aujourd'hui pour poster mon cher chapitre 4!

Que d'efforts franchement !

Mais enfin ça y est! Je poste! J'y suis arrivée!

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review!**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Ne pas dormir?  
**

* * *

Ca faisait 1 semaine. 

Une semaine entière qu'il l'ignorait.

Une semaine qu'il dépérissait à vue d'œil.

Et 6 nuits qu'il ne venait plus.

Harry cracha le dentifrice qu'il lui restait dans la bouche et soupira. Il se rinça et replaça ses lunettes avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir.

Il tenta de se coiffer, sans résultat comme d'habitude et soupira de lassitude.

Il se trouvait moche.

Trop maigre

Trop petit avec ses 1m75 à tout casser...

Et ces cheveux qui en faisait à leur tête…

Il soupira encore.

Ce n'était pas nouveau. Il faudrait s'en contenter comme d'habitude.

Pas étonnant que Drago l'ignore comme ça.

Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

L'attitude de Drago le blessait, sans aucun doute, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. C'était l'état dans lequel toute cette histoire le mettait.

Et Harry avait une idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Parce que si Drago voulait s'empêcher de venir à leur rendez vous. Son seul moyen était de s'empêcher de dormir. Ca faisait donc 1 semaine que Drago ne dormait plus.

Et s'il avait l'air fatigué avant, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec son état actuel.

Il était plus pâle qu'un linge, de grosses cernes soulignaient ses beaux yeux gris qui étaient un peu rougis et avaient l'air terriblement fatigués. Il se traînait plus qu'il ne se déplaçait et survivait plus qu'il ne vivait.

Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

Bien sûr, Harry avait essayé de lui parler le lendemain même de leur entrevue, mais il n'avait récolté qu'un coup de poing à la mâchoire et des insultes. Le blond lui interdisant tout contact avec lui. Puis il l'avait ignoré toute la journée, au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

Drago n'ignorait pas Harry d'habitude. Il l'insultait ! L'embêtait ! Le provoquait ! Mais jamais encore il ne l'avait ignoré. Même lorsque son père avait été envoyé en prison au début de la 5ème année . Il n'avait pas réagit comme ça.

Et son attitude ne passait pas inaperçu.

Poudlard semblait plus calme sans leur dispute. Pourtant, l'ambiance était devenue glauque. Surtout avec un Drago Malfoy qui avait de plus en plus de points communs avec un mort vivant.  
Et puis, ses répliques, quand il en avait, étaient devenues terriblement violentes, comme muées d'une rage viscérale.

Le lendemain, Harry n'avait guère récolté de meilleures réactions, mais le jour suivant, Drago était déjà plus fatigué et ses insultes moins acerbes. Il avait essayé de le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais Harry l'avait évité facilement et l'avait même récupérer dans ses bras alors que le blond perdait l'équilibre. Bien sûr, il n'était pas resté longtemps dans cette position et s'était dégagé avec toute la hargne qui lui restait !

« Putain Potter ! Ne t'avise plus de me toucher avec tes sales pattes répugnantes de sang mêlé ! Connard! » avait il dit.

Ces mots avaient énormément blessé Harry sur le coup et dans sa colère et sa peine, il avait préféré fuir pour ne pas le frapper, ne remarquant pas les yeux humides de Drago.

C'était sans compter Ron qui n'acceptait pas de voir son meilleur ami se faire agresser comme ça.

« Je te signale qu'il n'a fait que t'empêcher de te ramasser par terre, sale fouine peroxydée ! Tu devrais le remercier de sa bonté alors que tu n'aurais eus que ce que tu méritais. A moins que tes standards aient baissé et que tu trouves valorisant à ton niveau de torcher le sol. »

« Tout est plus valorisant que de se complaire dans les bras d'un bâtard. » avait alors répondu Drago. De là où il était, Harry l'avait parfaitement entendu et son cœur s'était broyé à nouveau. Sans se retourner il avait bifurqué dans le couloir et s'était enfui en courrant. Il n'avait donc jamais vu le poing de Ron s'abattre sur le visage parfait de Drago. Il n'avait jamais vu le rouquin le regarder avec dégoût et partir. Et il n'avait jamais vu Drago retenir ses acolytes en laissant échapper quelques larmes que les autres avaient considérées comme étant provoquées par la douleur.

Pourtant Harry n'avait pas abandonné.

Il était revenu le voir le 4ème puis le 5ème jour et le jour suivant encore. Essayant à nouveau de lui parler et le blond essayant toujours d'ignorer ses paroles.

Mais Harry n'abandonnait pas. Le blond semblait de moins en moins virulent, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par la fatigue qu'il accumulait. Harry était persuadé qu'il finirait par lui faire entendre raison.

Justement, le brun aperçu l'objet de ses pensées qui se traînait au bout du couloir qui menait à la grande salle.

Il accéléra le pas et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour rattraper le blond qui n'avançait guère plus vite qu'un verracrasse asthmatique.

« Drago ! » cria t-il .

L'interpellé soupira comme si la pire plaie du monde sorcier venait de lui tomber dessus. Il essaya d'accélérer mais c'était peine perdue.

« Drago ! Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter indéfiniment ! » fit le survivant en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Drago se retourna le plus vivement possible et dégagea violemment la main du brun sur lui.

« Potter ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches ! Je ne veux pas que tu me parles ! Oubli moi ! ok? »

Le survivant ignora la réplique du blond qui commençait à lui être familière.

« Drago ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Cette situation ne peut plus durer ! Tu vois bien que tu te fais du mal ! »

« Merde Potter ! lâche moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça te regardait ! » répliqua Drago en faisant un mouvement de main pour écarter Harry et continuer son chemin.

« Tu devrais plutôt être content, alors laisse moi tranquille et occupe toi des choses inintéressantes que tu fais d'habitude ! Ca me reposera.»

Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il attrapa Drago par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Ca me regarde au contraire. Tu dépéris à vu d'œil et ça depuis qu'on s'est parlé cette nuit là ! Je sais que ça a du être un choc pour toi ! Mais as-tu réfléchis à la raison pour laquelle ton subconscient me rencontrait tous les soirs ? » dit le brun en tenant fermement le serpentard trop fatigué pour le repousser.

« La ferme Potter…. » fit Drago d'une voix cassée. « Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! »

Drago se sentait si faible. Une partie de lui avait envie de se reposer sur le torse alléchant du balafré, mais la fierté qui lui restait encore dans les brumes de son cerveau épuisé le lui interdisait.

Bien sûr qu'il avait réfléchit aux raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à agir de cette façon. Un envoûtement, une potion glissée dans son repas, il avait pensé à plusieurs possibilités. Mais aucune ne l'avait convaincue.

Harry s'approcha et caressa délicatement le cou du blond avec son nez provoquant un frisson immédiat.

« De quoi as-tu peur Drago ? » murmura t-il contre son oreille.

Drago s'interdit de gémir en sentant le souffle chaud du brun sur sa peau. Il tenta de se débattre mais Harry le tenait fermement, le plaquant un peu plus sur le mur à mesure qu'il essayait de s'échapper. Et Drago ne s'était jamais rendu compte auparavant, combien Harry Potter avait de la force… Ou alors c'était lui qui n'avait vraiment pas d'énergie.

« Lâche moi Potter… » dit il faiblement.

Sa voix n'avait plus une once de colère, elle était plutôt désespérée, et ça, Harry le sentit parfaitement.

« Drago… » murmura t-il. « Ca me fait mal de te voir dans cet état. Crois moi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.. Je … je t'apprécie énormément. » avoua Harry en retenant sa respiration.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux en cessant de se débattre. Un silence accablant tomba entre les deux garçons. Soudain Drago se mit à rire.

Mais ce n'était pas un rire doux ou joyeux comme Harry avait pris l'habitude d'entendre au cours de leur rendez vous secrets. C'était un rire dément, un rire jaune empli de sarcasme qui blessa Harry au plus profond de lui.

Drago posa une main sur son front en continuant à rire.

« Comment tu peux dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? » dit il avant de lancer son poing avec une force venue d'on ne savait où étant donné son état.

La surprise et la douleur du coup projetèrent Harry sur le sol et Drago le toisa avec un regard où se mêlait la colère et la haine.

« Comment peux tu dire que tu m'apprécies Potter ? » hurla Drago.

« Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! A part que tu me détestes et que je te déteste ! Les choses fonctionnent ainsi Potter ! Elles ont toujours été comme ça !» cria t-il. « On ne peut rien y changer ! »

Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la colère de Drago était palpable, sa haine aussi. Mais Harry avait l'impression de voir autre chose. Il ne savait pas si ce n'était qu'une invention de son cerveau, mais il semblait y avoir aussi de la peine dans le regard de Drago.

Les larmes qui se formaient dans son regard orage étaient elles du à la douleur ou à la colère ?

Harry massa sa mâchoire endolorie et soutint le regard du blond.

« Tu te trompes Drago ! Je te connais mieux que tu le crois ! »

Drago poussa un soupir désabusé.

« T'es malade Potter ! Personne ne peut se venter de me connaître ! »

« Pourtant ! » commença Harry sans attendre et en se relevant doucement.

« Nous avons beaucoup parlé pendant nos rendez vous. Le sais tu ? »

Drago se recula sans oser répondre.

« D'abord ! » commença Harry avec un sourire.

« Tu es nombriliste, fier, vicieux et tricheur ! »

Drago fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Harry continuait déjà.

« Je sais, que tu aimes les fraises. »

« Pff.. Ce n'est pas un secret. » cingla Drago

« Tu as raison.. » murmura Harry . « Ca c'est une chose que j'ai observé de toi. Parce que mine de rien. On se connaît depuis longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu connais certaines de mes habitudes, que tu peux te vanter de connaître ma personne Potter. »

« Donc, j'imagine que si je te dis que je suis sûr que ta couleur préférée est l'argent, que tu adores les choses sucrées et que ton anniversaire est le 19 Février, ça ne te fera rien ? »

Drago retint sa respiration, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir troublé, mais tourna la tête obstinément.

« Et si je te dis que je sais que tu aimes la neige, mais pas le froid, contrairement à ce que les autres pensent. Tu aimes te blottir dans ta couverture près du feu quand il fait froid. Tu aimes cette ambiance chaleureuse qui n'existe que lorsqu'il fait froid mais qu'on a chaud. »

Tout en parlant, Harry s'avança près de Drago sans le quitter des yeux et le blond, prisonnier des émeraudes de son interlocuteur recula tandis que l'autre avançait, jusqu'à se retrouver acculé au mur.

« Je sais que ton animal préféré c'est le chien, mais que tu t'identifies plus aux chats. Que tu aimes monter à cheval en automne. Que tu adores lire. Que tu aimes jouer du violon et du piano. »

Harry sourit Malicieusement.

« Tu as un ours en peluche qui s'appelle Alistaire. » dit il. « Et tu ne dors pas sans lui. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux sous les paroles de Harry, pétrifié par le savoir du Gryffondor sur lui, de choses dont il ne parlait jamais.

Harry continuait à se rapprocher en énumérant ce qu'il avait appris.

« Je sais que tu adores ta mère, qui contrairement à ce que beaucoup pense, est particulièrement douce et protectrice, que tu idolâtres ton père, même si tu n'es pas toujours d'accord avec ses choix. Que tu n'aimes pas la violence, tu préfères agir en finesse. Que tu te sens prisonnier du système et que ça te pèse.»

Drago sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine comme Harry était maintenant si près de lui qu'il sentait son souffle sur sa joue.

Harry glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Drago et celui-ci faillit ronronner de plaisir.

« Je sais que tu aimes qu'on te caresse les cheveux. Que tu te sens en sécurité parce que ça te rappelle les soirées au coin du feu avec ta mère. Quand tu étais insouciant et qu'elle te caressait les cheveux pour t'endormir. Je sais combien tu aimais ces moments là. Ces moments de calme qui se font maintenant si rares. »

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de Drago tout en continuant de caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

« Je sais aussi, l'autre raison qui fait que tu as les cheveux si sensibles. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

Il savait même ça… ?

_Ca voudrait dire que…. Non… Tout mais pas ça !_

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas rejoindre Voldemort. » lâcha alors Harry comme une bombe.

Drago retint sa respiration en frissonnant sous le nom prononcé du mage noir et essaya faiblement de repousser Harry. Mais le brun ne bougea pas. Au contraire.

« Je sais que tu as peur. » continua t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je veux que tu saches, que je suis là pour toi. Que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »

Drago déglutit en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

_C'était ça… C'était obligatoirement ça. Dans ce cas il était encore plus dans la merde qu'il ne le pensait._

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne réagit pas lorsque Harry s'approcha de lui pour déposer ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes.

C'était si doux.

_Et cette odeur… Il en était sûr maintenant. C'était bien Harry._

Le brun embrassa ses lèvres 2 autres fois, puis fit glisser lentement sa langue dessus. Le blond ne put résister à les entrouvrir un peu et Harry en profita pour pénétrer sa bouche, caressant tendrement la langue chaude de Drago. Celle-ci se réveilla bientôt pour danser langoureusement avec sa compagne.

Drago se perdait dans ce baiser qui éveillait tant de choses en lui.

Il s'accrocha désespérément à Harry et soudain, mordit violemment ses lèvres dans l'espoir qu'il le lâche. Harry grogna de douleur mais refusa de lâcher Drago. Au contraire, il le serra un peu plus et Drago répondit en le serrant contre lui. Tout était si étrange.. Si Paradoxale.

Harry brisa le baiser et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de poser son front contre celui de Drago.

« Laisse moi partir.. » murmura Drago presque sanglotant. « Harry, s'il te plait. Lâche moi.. » dit il.

Le cœur de Harry se serra et il s'écarta.

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois et Drago tourna les talons pour s'enfuir en courant.

Harry porta la main à ses lèvres meurtries. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Mais il sentait que le Serpentard avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Il avait déjà fait un grand pas et il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède enfin.

HPxDMHPxDM

Harry s'assit tranquillement à sa place habituelle à côté de Ron et en face d'Hermione. Les deux Gryffondors le regardèrent bizarrement et Harry leva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta lèvre ? » demanda alors Hermione en montrant la lèvre blessée de Harry.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis tombé et je me suis mordu. » mentit Harry.  
Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard sceptique et Harry se douta bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tout leur cacher indéfiniment. Surtout qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose depuis un moment déjà.

« Bon ça suffit ! » fit Ron. « Ecoute mec, Hermione m'avait convaincu de ne rien te demander, mais là je n'en peux plus ; Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Harry leva le nez d'un air innocent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit il.

«Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Attend, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. La semaine dernière, tu te levais toutes les nuits vers minuit et tu ne revenais que tard vers 3 heures du matin avec une expression totalement poursoufienne sur ton visage. »

« Tu m'espionnes ? » grogna Harry

« Je suis dans la même chambre que toi, je n'ai pas eu à t'espionner, je n'ai eu qu'à me réveiller innocemment au milieu de la nuit »

Harry leva un sourcil avant de replonger dans son assiette.

« Et alors, même si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas nouveau. Je fais ça tout le temps tu le sais bien. »

« Et l'expression poursouffienne. »

« Tu te fais des idées. »

« Et bien sûr, le fait que comme par hasard, Drago Malfoy se met à agir bizarrement, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Pure coïncidence. »

« Alors pourquoi tu essayes de lui parler et qu'il t'ignore ? »

« C'est un Serpentard, tu sais, ces gens là agissent bizarrement. »

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais là, ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est louche ! Tu saisis la nuance ? En plus, il n'y a pas que lui ! Tu as l'air encore plus louche ! Tu es toujours dans la lune. Et si tu crois que je ne vois pas les regards bizarres que tu lui lances… »

« Oh ! Zabini fait un strip tease ! »

Ron tourna la tête vers la table des serpentards.

« Quoi ? Où ?»

Mais il ne vit rien de plus que les verts et argents attablés sagement. Cependant, quand il retourna la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci avait disparut.

Ron, bouche bée, tourna la tête vers Hermione qui le regardait d'un air goguenard.

« Zabini, hein ? » fit elle.

« Oh la ferme… » répliqua Ron, les joues rougies en replongeant dans son assiette.

Harry ne perdait rien pour attendre.

HPxDMHPxDM

Drago n'avait presque rien avalé du déjeuné et cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Blaise et Nott, ses seuls véritables amis à Serpentard.

Drago était un meneur d'hommes. Tout le monde à Serpentard le respectait et lui obéissait. Même les dernières années.

Mais des amis, il en avait très peu.

Parkinson était plus une chienne en chaleur qu'une amie, Bullstrode était une version féminine de Crabble et Goyle, qui eux même, était plus des sous fifres que des amis, bien que Drago ait finit par les apprécier quelque peu. Les seuls qui valaient vraiment la peine, étaient bien Nott et Zabini.

Théodore Nott, c'était le littéraire, le poète. Il avait une moyenne correcte mais ne se démarquait jamais plus que lorsqu'il avait un parchemin et une plume entre les mains. Son talent artistique était impressionnant, que ce soit lorsqu'il écrivait que lorsqu'il dessinait. Ou encore lorsqu'il avait un instrument de musique dans les mains,

C'était un garçon grand et fin. Il paraissait doux et tout en finesse mais si froid qu'il en semblait Inaccessible.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'est que ça en valait la peine et il allait toujours droit au but.

Blaise Zabini quand à lui, était un garçon malicieux, blagueur, intelligent et charismatique. Il était grand lui aussi et ses longs cheveux noirs et fins encadraient un visage au teint chocolat et des yeux noirs rieurs. C'était le comique. Celui qui avait toujours le mot pour rire. Mais en bon Serpentard, il n'en avait jamais moins de classe.

Et si Nott et Zabini s'inquiétaient depuis un bon moment au sujet de l'état de santé de leur Leader, ils n'en avaient pour l'instant pas parlé au principal concerné préférant d'abord l'observer.

Parce que Drago Malfoy, n'était pas du genre à parler de ses problèmes, même à ses amis. Et que si ils voulaient découvrir quelque chose, ils leur faudraient être subtils.

Ils avaient noté l'attitude étrange de Harry Potter envers le blond et celle non moins singulière de Drago à son égard.

Il se tramait vraisemblablement quelque chose entre ses deux là. Mais quoi ?

Ensuite le manque de sommeil de Drago les inquiétait.

Le blond niait tout en bloque, mais il ne pourrait pas cacher indéfiniment qu'il tenait à peine debout.

Et aujourd'hui Drago avait l'air particulièrement troublé. Il essayait de le cacher, mais Théo et Blaise n'étaient pas dupes pour un sou.

Ils l'observaient toujours lorsque Drago leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors. Quelque chose passa dans son regard et il baissa les yeux d'un air abattu.

Blaise et Théo regardèrent à leur tour dans la même direction et s'aperçurent que Potter avait disparut.

Drago se leva et les deux autres décidèrent de le suivre.

Zabini s'approcha de Drago.

« Hey Dray, tu voudrais pas m'aider pour le devoir de potion. Rogue y est allé fort cette fois, j'ai rien capté à son cour. » Commença t-il innocemment. « Comment tu l'as trouvé toi Théo ? » demanda t-il.

Le garçon fit un petit signe de tête pour acquiescer suivit d'un petit.

« C'est vrai. »

Blaise sourit à Drago.

« Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà fait ! Tu pourrais nous aider ? » dit il.

Drago lança un regard incertain à ses amis.

Comme il ne dormait pas, ses devoirs étaient tous fait depuis longtemps, il pourrait donc les aider. Mais la fatigue le rendait paranoïaque. Il se méfiait de toutes personnes voulant l'approcher puisqu'il n'était plus tellement capable de les juger de lui-même. Surtout dans une maison aussi pleine de faux semblant que celle des serpentards.

Pourtant là. Il ne se méfia pas. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de Blaise et de Nott. Ou alors parce qu'il était vraiment trop fatigué.

« Ok. On peut se retrouver à la bibliothèque plus tard. »

Zabini était satisfait.

Il pourrait mieux cuisiner Drago ainsi.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » demanda t-il pour la forme.

Drago soupira de lassitude.

« J'ai un truc à faire… » dit il

A ce moment, Drago sentit que sa tête tournait. Il perdit l'équilibre, et se raccrocha au mur.

Théodore et Blaise se précipitèrent sur lui et l'aidèrent à se relever.

« Drago ça va ? » demanda Blaise. « On va t'emmener chez Pomfresh ! »

« Non ! » s'écria Drago d'une voix faible. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une fiole. Mais elle était vide.. Il l'avait bu ce matin quand il avait eu un vertige dans les couloirs.. Et il était déjà de nouveau fatigué.. Il lui faudrait augmenter ses doses. Mais en attendant il était piégé. Il se résolu à demander un peu d'assistance à ses amis.

« Ma chambre … » fit il difficilement.

Zabini tourna la tête vers Nott et celui-ci acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre du serpentard.

Quand les 3 amis atteignirent enfin la chambre du préfet, ils furent surpris de trouver un chaudron qui bouillonnait au milieu de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Blaise.

Ils aidèrent Drago à s'asseoir sur le lit et celui-ci tendit péniblement sa main vers sa table de chevet. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres garçons s'approchaient du chaudron pour voir ce qui y mijotait.

Ce fut Nott qui reconnu la potion en premier.

« Ce ne serait pas une potion énergisante ? » demanda t-il en fixant le liquide caractéristiquement rose fluo.

Ils se tournèrent vers Drago qui avait pris une fiole dans son tiroir et avalait maintenant la dernière goutte du liquide.

Il frissonna et soupira de satisfaction en sentant ses forces revenir quelque peu.

Blaise regarda le reste de la pièce et remarqua plusieurs fioles vides sur le bureau. Il ne comprenait pas comment avec tout ce qu'il buvait de cette potion, Drago pouvait il être si faible ? A moins qu'il l'ait raté, mais le breuvage avait l'air parfaitement réussit et Drago n'était pas du genre à raté quoi que ce soit en potion ou de prendre des risques avec des trucs louches. Un coup d'œil à Nott lui confirma que son ami se posait les mêmes questions. Blaise prit donc l'initiative d'interroger le blond.

« Drago. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de tes affaires, mais on s'inquiète pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi te bourres tu de potion énergisante, et surtout, pourquoi elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir d'effets sur toi ? »

Le blond leva la tête vers ses deux amis qui lui lançaient des regards pleins de questions et il soupira à nouveau, mais de dépit cette fois. Les deux autres en avaient vu beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse échapper à une explication plus ou moins détaillée de la situation. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait trop fatigué pour chercher à inventer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler ce dont il venait de se rendre compte.

« Très bien.. Je vais vous expliquer » dit il.

« J'ai découvert récemment que je souffrais de somnambulisme. »

« De somnambulisme ? » répéta Blaise abasourdi. « Tu veux dire que tu parcours Poudlard la nuit, en dormant ? »

« C'est bien Zabini, tu connais le sens de ce mot. » fit Drago que la fatigue ne rendait pas moins sarcastique.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda calmement Nott.

« Le problème est que j'agis à ces moments d'une façon que je ne peux tolérer. Et surtout que je ne maîtrise pas. J'ai donc du trouver un système pour empêcher mes crises de somnambulismes. »

Nott leva un sourcil.

«Le somnambulisme n'est pas quelque chose d'aisé à corriger. A moins de ne pas dormir, on peux difficilement l'empêch… »

Nott s'arrêta net en écarquillant les yeux.

Non... Drago ne pouvait pas faire ça?

« Précisément.. » lui dit Drago en confirmant ses pensées.

« Attend, ne me dit pas que tu t'empêches de dormir ? » fit alors Blaise.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'empêcher de faire les horribles choses que je fais pendant mon sommeil. »

Blaise et Théo se regardèrent.

« Ces horribles choses ont elle un rapport avec Potter ? » demanda Blaise.

Drago rougit, fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête.

« Gagné.. » dit il simplement.

« Drago, je veux bien croire que tu veuilles éviter de faire des bêtises, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, la potion énergisante ne suffira pas, sans parler du fait que tu pourrais développer une dépendance. Depuis combien de temps ne dors tu plus ? » demanda Nott.

« Environ 1 semaine. » répondit le blond en posant sa main sur son front.

« Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas une solution, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Et je n'ai pas la tête à chercher mieux. Si je tiens jusqu'à Noël ça ira. Je chercherais une meilleure solution chez moi. »

« Noël ? » fit Blaise abasourdi. « Mais c'est dans 1 semaine Drago ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu tiens encore debout ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais !»

« Blaise a raison. » fit Nott à son tour. « Il te faut un autre plan ou tu vas devenir fou avant de pouvoir rentrer chez toi. »

Drago soupira d'exaspération et de fatigue.

« Si vous croyez que j'ai le choix ! Il faudra bien que je tienne ! Si vous n'avez pas mieux à me proposer, au moins taisez vous, vous me fatiguez.»

Un silence tomba dans la pièce quelques instants avant que Blaise ne reprenne la parole.

« Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu ne rencontres pas Potter quand tu es somnambules n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-il.

« On peut voir ça comme ça.. » fit Drago.

« Dans ce cas, si Théo et moi on te surveille pendant que tu dors, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

Drago leva un sourcil.

« J'imagine que ça irait.. »

« Ben voilà, on la tient la solution. » dit joyeusement Blaise.

Drago esquissa un sourire. Blaise était probablement le seul à penser à des choses pareils. C'était le genre de personnes qui aimaient rendre service.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi son ami était à Serpentard,.

Il fallait dire, qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer assez calculateur et vicieux. Surtout avec ses ennemis, ce qui pourrait expliquer en partie sa maison. Mais Drago devait se méfier. Même si Blaise était un des Serpentards les plus aimables qu'il connaissait. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour tirer partie de ses actions..

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Théo ? » demanda Blaise.

Le littéraire jeta un regard à Drago. Le blond savait que Nott par contre, finirait par lui demander de lui rendre la pareille. Mais il préférait ça. Au moins, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Au point où il en était, il se dit que la proposition de ses amis était jouable. Il rendit leur sourire à Théo et Blaise.

« C'est une idée intéressante. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas Dray, tu peux dormir. On n'a pas cours ce matin, On te promet de te surveiller. »

Drago hocha la tête et passa dans sa salle de bain pour se changer.

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard dans un pyjama de soie noire. S'il devait dormir en public, autant le faire élégamment.

« Très bien. Si je me réveille, surtout, ne me laissez pas seul. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment savoir si ce sera vraiment moi. Et je ne veux PAS sortir d'ici dans mon autre état. C'est compris ? »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il faisait peut-être une bêtise, mais il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Il se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt. A peine gêné par l'observation dont il faisait l'objet.

**A suivre…….**

* * *

hu hu hu 

alors?

Est-ce que Drago a raison de faire confiance à Blaise et Théo?

Quelle est la fameuse chose que Drago vient de découvrir ! hu hu hu

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode!

bisous!

* * *

VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE 

LA Bombe va exploser! EFFACANT TOUTE TRACE DE FIC SUR SON PASSAGE!

Il faut les sauver!

CLIQUE SUR LE BOUTON EN BAS A GAUCHE MARQUE OK! Vite!

ça y est c'est fait?

C'était une blagounette XDDD

Y'a pas de bombe en fait, hu hu hu

Mais bon, la fenêtre review est déjà ouverte alors tant qu'à faire, tu peux laisser une review hein?

puppy eyes


	5. Chapitre 5: Un compagnon pour la vie?

Yoo everybody

Voilà the suite !

Good lecture !

Merci à **LILI , Moi **et**Raziel** pour leur com anonyme et merci à tous les autres encore pour leur review! Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Compagnons pour la vie ?

* * *

**

Théo se tourna vers Blaise une fois qu'il se fut assuré que Drago dormait.

« Aller. Explique moi. Je sais que tu ADORES aider les gens comme ça, mais tu as sûrement une petite idée derrière la tête. Drago doit vraiment être fatigué pour te laisser le surveiller. Il n'a même pas demandé de contrat magique.»

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu es mauvaise langue Théo, je n'ai pas de mauvaise idée derrière la tête voyons. »

« C'est fou ce que tu es convainquant. » fit Théo en levant un sourcil.

Blaise ricana.

« Bah, n'en fait pas une montagne, je suis juste curieux. J'ai trop envie de voir cet autre Drago. »

Théo sourit.

« Je dois avouer que c'est pour le moins intrigant. »

« N'est-ce pas ? J'ai aussi envie de savoir ce qu'il fait avec Potter. »

Théo écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de le laisser sortir s'il se réveille ? »

« Mais non quand même ! J'ai un minimum de parole ! » bouda Blaise. « Mais on pourra le questionner. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne se fera pas prier pour tout nous dire. »

Théo fronça un sourcil sceptique.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation qu'un bruit vers le lit de Drago les interpella. Le blond se relevait sur son lit en se frottant les yeux.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard en se demandant quel Drago venait de se réveiller.

Le jeune homme sortit de son lit dans un geste félin et dévisagea ses gardes du corps.

« C'est bon, c'est moi. » dit il simplement.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, sceptiques et Drago grogna.

« J'ai soif ok. J'ai rien pris au petit dèj et j'ai la gorge sèche, ça m'empêche de bien dormir.»

« Ok. Dans ce cas, je vais te chercher à boire. » dit Blaise

« C'est bon, j'ai juste besoin d'un verre d'eau, j'en ai pour 2 minutes. »

« Fais venir un elfe. » proposa alors Théo.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Rapidement, il se précipita sur sa baguette, laissée en évidence sur son bureau.

Mais le temps qu'il braque sa baguette sur ses amis, les deux autres avaient déjà sortit la leur.

« Laissez moi partir. » dit Drago.

« Non Drago. » dit Blaise. « Baisse ta baguette ! »

« Je veux le voir ! Laissez moi sortir ! » répondit le blond.

Blaise et Théo se jetèrent un petit regard.

« Tu veux voir qui et pourquoi ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je veux voir Harry. » fit Drago. « Il me manque. »

Les deux serpentards restèrent bouche bée. Entendre Drago dire ce genre de choses faisait partie du domaine de la science fiction.

« Théo… Est-ce que je rêve ? »

Le littéraire pinça le bras de l'autre qui sursauta sous la douleur.

« Non. » répondit Théo.

Blaise grogna et répondit à Drago.

« On ne peux pas te laisser sortir Drago. Tu nous as demandé toi-même de t'en empêcher. »

Drago sanglota.

« S'il vous plait ! Laissez moi le voir. Il me manque tellement ! Je suis trop fier pour l'accepter, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.»

« Drago… » fit Blaise presque sans voix.

Théo ne disait rien. Mais il était aussi étonné que Blaise. Se pourrait il que Drago soit vraiment amoureux de Potter ?

Drago tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter dans ses mains. Laissant sa baguette tomber à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi suis-je aussi têtu, Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement l'aimer ? J'en ai assez je suis fatigué. »

Les deux garçons ne savaient pas quoi faire. C'était si étrange de voir Drago réagir comme ça. C'était presque gênant.

Drago était fier ! Jamais il ne se serait abaissé à pleurer devant quelqu'un. Mais celui-ci semblait n'avoir aucune entrave et réagissait avec son cœur. Se pourrait il que le masque de glace du prince des serpentard cache un cœur sensible et brûlant ?

« Je veux juste le voir quelques minutes, s'il vous plait ! » dit encore le blond.

« Laissez moi le voir… » murmura t-il entre ses sanglots.

Le silence régna un petit moment dans la chambre, troublé seulement par les sanglots de Drago. Sa détresse était palpable dans sa voix. Les deux autres en étaient subjugués et sans voix, ils regardaient Drago pleurer.

« Ok. » dit soudain Blaise.

« Blaise ; » fit Théo. « On ne peut pas le laisser sortir. »

« On a promit à Drago de ne pas le laisser sortir, il n'a rien dit quand à laisser Potter venir. »

« Tu rigoles ?»

Blaise sourit et Théo soupira ;

« Allons Théo, on ne peut pas laisser Drago dans cet état. Et puis, il ne le saura jamais, et ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, pas vrai ? » dit Blaise avec un sourire commercial.

Théo frappa son front d'un air exaspéré et observa Drago. Le blond les regardait les yeux brillants d'espoir. C'était très étrange de voir Drago dans cet état. Il était attendrissant….

Drago attendrissant… On aura tout vu.

Il soupira.

« Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en lave les mains. » dit Théo.

« Ok ! » dit Blaise. « Tu le surveilles pendant que je vais chercher Potter. »

Drago sourit joyeusement.  
Il allait voir Harry, et pour l'instant, c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde.

HPxDMHPxDM

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir ;

Pas de Ron.

Pas d'Hermione..

La voie était libre.

Il soupira. Combien de temps allait il pouvoir continuer ainsi en évitant ses meilleurs amis. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il essayait juste de gagner du temps. Histoire de trouver comment expliquer qu'il aimait passer du temps avec Drago…Quand il était somnambule… Et qu'il était en train d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison quand il était normal...

Il soupira.

Pourquoi la vie était elle si compliquée ?

Tout ça à cause de ce con de Voldemort !

Sans lui ; il n'y aurait pas tous ces problèmes.

Oui, il serait toujours un Potter, et Drago toujours un Malfoy, mais au moins ils ne seraient pas séparé par une putain de guerre. Tout serait plus simple.

« Toi ! Reste là ! »

Harry sursauta et se releva la têtepour voir Ron courir vers lui au fond du couloir.

« merde ! »

Il se mit à courir lui aussi pour échapper à son poursuiveur.

Pavarti et Lavande qui discutaient dans un couloir furent plutôt surprises de voir Harry courir dans leur direction.

« Oh, Harry, tu tombes bien, je voulais te demander…. » fit Patil

Harry la croisa comme une flèche.

« Scuze Pavarti, j'ai pas le temps ! » dit il en continuant de courir.

« Mais.. » fit Patil étonnée.

Harry disparaissait dans le couloir quand elle entendit des pas de course derrière elle, elle se retourna et cette fois si c'est Ron qui courrait dans leur direction.

« Harry Potter ! Arrête toi tout de suite ! » criait le rouquin en croisant les deux jeunes filles à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lavande.

Patil haussa les épaules.

« Va savoir avec ces deux là.. »

Harry courait toujours en cherchant du regard un endroit où se cacher.

Tout plutôt que de se retrouver seul face à Ron et devoir lui dire qu'il avait un faible pour Drago Malfoy !

« Hey Potter ! »

Harry leva un sourcil sans cesser de courir. En face de lui, Blaise Zabini lui faisait signe.

Qu'est-ce que Zabini avait à lui dire ?

Peut-être voulait il lui parler de Drago ?

Ah non ! Il avait déjà du mal avec ses propres amis pour s'occuper aussi de ceux de Drago.

« Désolé Zabini, j'ai pas le temps ! » fit il en croisant le noir de la même façon que Pavarti et Lavande un peu plus tôt.

Peu de temps après Ron le croisa à son tour.

« Harry ! Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper éternellement ! »

Blaise leva un sourcil étonné, mais ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. A son tour, il se mit à poursuivre Harry.

« Hey Potter ! Attend ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? » pleura Harry en accélérant.

Harry aperçu une fenêtre au bout du couloir et se précipita dessus. Il passa par la corniche et sortit sa baguette.

« Accio balais ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'envolait.

Quand il fut en sécurité dans la tour d'astronomie, il soupira de soulagement et reprit sa respiration quelques minutes.

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur Blaise Zabini.

Il sursauta

« Merde ! Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

« J'ai vu ton balais passer par la fenêtre. Heureusement pour toi, Weasley était de dos à ce moment là. »

Harry soupira

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda t-il.

« Suis moi. Drago veut te voir. »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry abasourdi.

« Tu sais, le beau blond sexy, à Serpentard, avec lequel tu te bats depuis que vous avez 11 ans ? »

« Très spirituel Zabini. Pourquoi veut il me voir… » il s'arrêta net.

« Est-ce.. qu'il s'est endormi ? »

« Tu es moins con que tu en as l'air, Potter. »

Harry se mit à sourire.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? » demanda t-il enthousiaste.

Blaise leva un sourcil avant de répondre.

« Calme toi. Je t'emmène vers lui. »

Harry suivit sagement Blaise jusqu'aux cachots des serpentards.

Il accepta de se mettre un sort de surdité le temps que Blaise dise le mot de passe et ils entrèrent.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre à la décoration fastueuse aux tons verts, Harry fut tout de suite pris d'assaut par son beau blond.

Drago se jeta dans ses bras.

« Harry ! Tu es là ! Je n'ai pas voulu dormir avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne sais pas quand je serais capable de te voir à nouveau. » dit il en serrant le brun contre lui. « C'est tellement dur.. »

« Drago…Ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger. » dit douloureusement Harry en le serrant en retour. Il sentait combien le blond se déchirait entre son devoir et ses sentiments, et se sentait impuissant.

Drago plongea son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor.

« Tu m'as manqué. Ton odeur.. j'aime tellement ton odeur, Harry. » dit Drago en humant le cou du brun avec délice.

« Je sais » répondit Harry en caressant les cheveux de Drago. La sensation du blond caressant son cou le faisait frissonner, et il adorait ça.

Dragoronronna et sortit son visage du cou au parfum si spécial pour lui, pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Il savoura son goût si particulier. Ce goût dont il était devenu accro. Leur langue s'enlacèrent tendrement et ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Lentement et langoureusement. Se fichant bien des deux spectateurs plus que surpris devant un tel spectacle.

« J'ai très sommeil. » dit doucement Drago contre les lèvres de Harry. « Mon corps n'en peut plus. »

« Eh bien dors mon ange. Je veille sur toi. »

« Tu me promet de ne pas abandonner. Même si je continus à nier que je t'aime ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Drago sourit.

« Parce que je t'aime Harry. Tu le sais ? »

Le brun déposa un baiser sur le front de Drago en souriant tendrement.

«Oui. Maintenant, Dors Drago. »

Le blond se lova dans les bras de Harry tandis que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux et très vite, sa respiration devint très calme. Il s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun souleva le serpentard et alla l'installer dans son lit avant de le border.

Mais Drago n'était pas complètement endormi.

« Reste avec moi.. » murmura t-il.

Harry releva une mèche de cheveux et hocha la tête en se couchant près de Drago.

Le blond se blottit dans ses bras forts.

C'était si douillet, si agréable de se reposer sur son torse, de se repaître de son odeur et de sa chaleur.

Harry passa ses bras autour des hanches de Drago et le blond resserra son étreinte en soupirant de satisfaction.

Blaise et Théo se regardèrent et le noir finit parhausser les épaules.

Théo leva un sourcil et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil en continuantde regarder le couple. Il réfléchissait à la situation et se disait que cette nouvelle information pourrait se révéler capitale pour la suite.

Drago ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, mais Harry ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il le garda dans ses bras une bonne heure avant de le laisser enfin. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt aller en cours. Il se releva et Drago grogna un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas. Harry replaça ses couvertures et caressa son visage, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il prit alors, enfin conscience des deux regards qui lui brûlaient la nuque. Il hésita avant de se retourner, continuant de regarder Drago dormir paisiblement. Il resta silencieux un moment puis soupira, et enfin, se retourna.

Les trois garçons se dévisagèrent sans un mot, et Harry finit par parler en rompant le silence.

« Une question ? »

HPxDMHPxDM

Harry soupira le front posé sur sa main.

« C'est compliqué. » dit il.

« Résume. » fit Blaise.

Une fois remit de leurs émotions, Théo et Blaise s'étaient plutôt montrés curieux. Ils avaient noyé le brun de questions qui finit par leur demander de se calmer pour qu'il leur raconte ce qui se passait.

« En gros. Drago est somnambule. » commença Harry.

« Dis nous un truc qu'on sais pas. » dit Blaise en croisant les bras.

« On s'est rencontré une nuit alors qu'il était dans cet état et on a ...sympathisé.. »

« Sympathisé ? Je vois mal Drago, « sympathiser » avec toi. » dit Blaise.

« Pourtant c'est ce qu'il a fait. C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Enfin, du moins, lui somnambule… Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il m'avait toujours aimé. Mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter ses sentiments, et qu'il en souffrait. »

«Et tu as accepté ça tout de suite?» demanda Blaise en levant un sourcil.

«Eh bien...» commença Harry. « Je dois avouer qu'au début, j'étais surpris et sceptique, je n'ai pas baissé mes gardes tout de suite, mais j'étais curieux, Drago avait l'air tellement honnête, et vous me trouverez sûrement naïf, mais je n'ai pas pu lui résister longtemps, il était tellement adorable. Jedécouvrais des choses sur lui que je ne soupçonnais pas et j'adorais. J'ai finis par accepter son affection.. Je crois que j'en avais besoin autant que lui. Par contre, ça me faisait vraiment bizarre quand je le retrouvais le lendemain aussi con et hautain qu'avant.. C'était plutôt destabilisant.»

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de Drago.. » dit Théo d'un air pensif. « Il est beaucoup trop fier pour accepter de tels sentiments, d'autant plus qu'il sait qu'ils ne seront jamais réciproques. Il sait que vous êtes des ennemis, que son père veut te tuer et qu'il devra bientôt lui prêter main forte pour le faire. Nier ses sentiments est beaucoup plus facile pour lui que de les affronter.. »

Tout en écoutant Théo parler, Harry s'approcha de la cheminée et s'assit en regardant les flammes oranges danser dans le brasier.

« Seulement apparemment, ses sentiments pour moi le torturent à un point, qu'il en a développé une sorte d'autre personnalité. Quand il croit rêver, et qu'il n'a pas contrôle sur son esprit, celui-ci me livre ses vrais sentiments. C'est un moyen pour lui de relâcher la soupape.»

« Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontré pour la première fois ? » demanda Théo.

« Il y a environ un mois, au début du mois de Novembre. Je m'en souviens, parce que c'était le jour de la première neige. »

« Vous vous voyez toutes les nuits depuis un mois ? »

« Non, il y a une semaine, le vrai Drago est venu au rendez vous à la place de l'autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout se passait bien, au début, je ne savais même pas que c'était Drago.. le vrai. Et puis, je l'ai embrassé et il m'a repoussé. Je me souviens qu'il avait l'air effrayé.»

Harry soupira.

« Depuis, il m'évite comme la peste. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée de le convaincre d'accepter ses sentiments. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Harry.

« Et toi Potter. Quels sont tes sentiments pour Drago. C'est bien beau de vouloir qu'il accepte ses sentiments, mais si votre relation n'est pas solide, il vaut mieux qu'il abandonne tout de suite. »

Harry envoya un regard noir à Blaise.

« Tu crois que je n'y ais pas pensé.. ? Je ne sais pas exactement où on va. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime passer du temps avec Drago. Tout ce que je découvre en lui me fait l'aimer un peu plus à chaque fois. J'aimerais connaître aussi le vrai Drago. Mais je ne suis pas devin. Je ne sais pas comment évoluera notre relation si nous en avons une. »

Il y eu un petit silence et Harry reprit.

« Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. C'est que je ne veux pas me battre contre lui.. Et… Je veux l'aider et le protéger.. Je ne veux pas qu'il se batte avec Voldemort.. Je ne veux pas voir cette horrible marque sur son bras. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir à me battre contre lui.. Et lui non plus. »

Blaise et Théo ne dirent plus rien. Les discussions quand au camp qu'ils choisiraient pendant la guerre étaient tabous à Serpentard.

Personne n'en parlait, parce que personne ne savait s'ils pouvaient se faire confiance les un aux autres. Dire son camp, reviendrait à se mettre ceux qui préfèreraient le camp adverse sur le dos. C'était dangereux.

Même Blaise et Théo qui étaient les personnes les plus proches de Drago, ne savaient pas exactement son avis sur la question. Jusque là, il n'y avait presque aucun doute qu'il suivrait son père aux côtés du Lord noir. Mais cet entrevu les faisait douter. Si Drago venait à changer de camp. Quelles seraient les conséquences ?

« Potter… Drago t'a-t-il parlé de son camp ? » demanda doucement Nott. « Je ne te parle pas de ce qu'il veut faire, mais de ce qu'il va faire. »

Harry hésita un moment. Nott et Zabini en savaient déjà beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas à quel degré ils étaient les amis de Drago. Il mettait peut-être le blond en danger à leur raconter ce qu'il savait de ses rendez vous nocturnes. Pour l'instant, il en avait dit le minimum. A quel point pouvait il en dire plus ?

Nott prit à nouveau la parole.

« Ecoute Potter, je sais que tu ne dois pas nous faire confiance, et tu baisserais encore plus dans mon estime si tu le faisais. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Malfoy. Pour te le prouver, je m'engage sous véritasserum à te dire le camp que je compte choisir. »

Blaise regarda Nott effaré et celui-ci lui lança un regard décidé.

« Drago a toute sorte de Potions dans un de ses placards. Il a du véritasserum, c'est écrit sur l'étiquette et je pense que même toi peux en reconnaître les caractéristiques. » dit Nott avec assurance.

« Blaise, tu devras en prendre aussi. Je pense que tu es d'accord avec ça, sinon.. »

« C'est bon. » coupa Blaise. « Je suis sûr que tu as deviné ma position en plus. »

Nott sourit tandis que Harry allait prendre la potion dans le placard. Il la tendit à Nott qui en avala une gorgée sans la moindre hésitation, suivit de Blaise.

« Très bien. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas envie de me battre, je suis un pacifiste et les enjeux de cette guerre ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde. Je pensais en fait fuir dès que la guerre commencerait. Je pense que ce sera toi qui gagneras au final, mais beaucoup mourront pour cette victoire. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de ceux là. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda Blaise.

« J'avais l'intention.. De rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas pour la guerre non plus, et je n'ais rien contre les moldus et autres race. » avoua le noir. « Et je suis plutôt du genre à me battre pour défendre mon avis. »

Nott hocha la tête et continua.

« Mais il y a de nouvelles données. Dis moi juste si je me trompe. Drago ne veut pas suivre le Lord noir. Si j'en juge par son caractère, même s'il est loin d'aimer les moldus et les sangs de bourbe... »

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant « sang de bourbe», mais Nott continua sans ciller.

« ...Il ne les exècre pas au point de vouloir les éradiquer. De plus, il n'est pas particulièrement courageux et n'est définitivement pas un meurtrier. Il n'a pas de raisons de se mettre aux côtés de tu sais qui, d'autant plus qu'il n'aime pas être au service de quelqu'un. Si j'ai raison, Drago ne veut pas se battre contre toi, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'éviter. Il n'est pas non plus du genre à demander de l'aide et il respecte trop son père pour lui désobéir, il se trouve devant un choix difficile à faire.»

Comme Harry ne le contredisait pas, Nott sourit, satisfait de son raisonnement. Il jeta un regard à Blaise.

« Sais tu Potter, qu'à Serpentard comme partout, il y a deux catégories de personnes. Celles qui suivent et celles qui commandent. Celles qui suivent, vont là où sont leurs Avantages, mais aussi par rapport au charisme du Leader. Si l'ancienne génération suit le Lord noir. Ici à Serpentard, nous serions plus enclin à suivre quelqu'un d'autre. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux comme il commençait à comprendre ce que lui disait le serpentard.

« Si tu me suis, Potter, tu comprendras que tant que nous sommes à Pourdlard, tu peux encore faire en sorte que la majorité des élèves suivent leur leader plutôt qu'un homme extérieur. »

« Tu.. Tu es sûr ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien entendu. C'est un cas d'école. Les adolescents ont un esprit sujet au changement et rebel. Ils ont tendance à vouloir, par simple esprit de contradiction, se rebeller contre leurs parents et surtout, s'affirmer par rapport à eux. Ici, les serpentards sont tous très respectueux de Drago. S'il mène un mouvement contre le mage noir. Beaucoup le suivront. Surtout que la jeune génération est beaucoup moins réceptive aux idées de qui tu sais. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne veulent pas la guerre.»

Théo prit alors un air grave.

« Mais tu dois être le premier à agir. Si les élèves quittent l'école, tu n'auras plus l'effet du mouvement de groupe, et beaucoup préféreront suivre leurs parents une fois revenu dans le cocon familial. De plus, je pense qu'il y a quelques extrémistes à Poudlard. Que ce soit à Serpentard ou ailleurs, tu devras mettre au point un plan précis et discret pour rassembler tes troupes sans éveiller l'attention des vrais partisans du mage noir. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est très simple, ça m'arrangerait énormément que ce soit toi qui gagne pour des raisons pratiques. Si la victoire revient au lord noir, ce sera trop le bordel. Ca n'arrangerait pas du tout mes affaires.»

Harry sourit.

Très serpentardesque tout ça.

« En fait, si tu réussis à faire craquer Drago et lui explique ton plan, je pense qu'il sera assez satisfait de jouer le rôle de leader. »

« Drago finira par accepter ses sentiments. Je le sais. » dit Harry.

« Tu as l'air bien catégorique. » dit Blaise.

Harry sourit malicieusement.

« Au fait Potter » dit soudain Nott. « Il y a une question que je me pose. Juste avant que tu n'arrives, Drago s'est levé, prêt à te sauter dessus quand tu passerais la porte. Comment expliques tu ça ? »

Le sourire de Harry s'accentua.

« Drago m'a raconté que quand il était petit il a été lié avec une panthère blanche de Sibérie parce qu'il y a du sang d'elfe dans sa famille. » Commença t-il. « Il m'a expliqué que les panthère blanche de Sibérie sont des créatures magiques très puissantes, au même titre que les licornes. Ses ancêtres avaient l'habitude de lier leur magie à ces animaux il y a longtemps, ce qui augmentait considérablement leur pouvoir. Cette pratique a disparut en même temps que les derniers descendants d'elfes de cette tribu. Enfin, ce qu'on croyait les derniers descendants, car Lucius a fini par découvrir qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait éteinte. En effet, il y a eu des cas d'elfes qui se sont enfuis pour se marier avec des sorciers. En remontant dans son arbre généalogique, Lucius, s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait eu un mariage elfe/sorcier dans sa famille il y a très longtemps. En le découvrant, il a décidé d'essayer de faire un lien magique avec une panthère dans l'espoir d'augmenter ses pouvoirs. Il a fait venir un de ces animaux chez lui et a préparé le rituel. Seulement, Lucius est un descendant trop éloigné des elfes et ça n'a pas marché avec lui. Drago était très jeune à cette époque et quand il a vu la panthère, il a été tout de suite attiré par le bel animal. Au contraire de Lucius, la panthère a accepté Drago dans sa cage comme si c'était son propre petit. Au début, Lucius n'a pas comprit pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'un même genre de mariage était survenu dans la famille Black. Narcissa était donc descendante elle aussi de cette tribu d'elfe très particulière, mais en plus, son gène elfe a elle, était dominant, tandis que celui de Lucius était récessif. C'est pourquoi elle avait des caractères elfes, comme ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus alors que les membres de la famille black ont plutôt les cheveux bruns. Dans la famille de Lucius, ces caractères là, sont courants. Ils ont donc comprit que Drago était de ce fait, 3 quart elfe. Lucius a donc décidé de faire le rituel avec son fils. C'est ainsi que Drago s'est fait magiquement lier à une panthère. Il en a résulté, que ses sens se sont particulièrement développés, c'est pour ça qu'il peut sentir mon odeur à des mètres à la ronde.»

Nott avait l'air très surprit mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'air ahurit que portait Blaise.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que Drago est genre, elfe à moitié panthère ? » demanda le noir.

« Je pense qu'on peut dire ça » fit Harry. « C'est drôle, parce que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant à quel point Drago pouvait sembler félin. Il a toujours été très beau, mais je trouve qu'il l'est de plus en plus.» ajouta t-il avec un sourire niais.

« Potter, c'est très important. Tu trouveras ça peut-être déplacé, mais.. Vous avez déjà couché ensemble? » demanda Nott.

Harry rougit fortement.

«.. Quoi…. ? Mais…… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« C'est important Potter ! Avez-vous, oui ou non, couchés ensembles ? » fit Nott un peu plus fort.

« Non ! Non ! Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde mais non ! Je ne veux pas coucher avec Drago sans être sûr qu'il est entièrement consentant. » dit Harry rouge de gêne.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça? » demanda t-il encore.

« C'est très simple, J'ai déjà lu beaucoup de livres sur les elfes, et je vois de quelle tribu d'elfes tu parles. Il fut un temps où elle était extrêmement connue et elle a justement été décimé par Voldemort qui craignait leur pouvoir. »

« Oui. Drago m'a dit que son père avait gardé toute cette histoire secrète pour ça. Et c'est également pour ça, que personne n'est au courant des ascendants de Drago. Même Dumbledore ne le sait pas. Il y a juste Rogue qui est au courant, parce que Lucius a eu besoin de son aide pour apprendre à cacher cette information à son maître. Quel est le rapport avec le fait que j'ai couché avec Drago ou non ?»

« Si tu me laissais finir. » grogna Nott.

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse et le Serpentard reprit son explication.

« Sache que contrairement aux Vélanes ou aux Vampires, qui ont un compagnon qui leurest destiné depuis la naissance, les elfes choisissent eux même leur compagnon. Par amour ou intérêt, ça dépend, le fait est que tant qu'ils n'ont pas choisi, Ils peuvent coucher avec qui ils veulent et sont très libres. Mais comme les vélanes et les vampires une fois leur compagnon choisit, ils en deviennent totalement accros. Et ils se lient pour la vie.» dit Théo pensif. « De plus, leurs instincts et leur comportement félin ne se réveillent qu'une fois qu'ils ont trouvé un compagnon même s'ils sont liés depuis longtemps à leur familier. Leur magie se développe à partir de là, parce qu'il y a un intérêt naturel à augmenter son pouvoir pour pouvoir protéger sa famille. Jusque là, on peut donc dire que ce sont des humains normaux, bien que plus beaux et agiles que les autres. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'écria Blaise. « Cette histoire d'odeur ! Drago a choisi Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il est si sensible à son odeur. Ca veut dire…. »

Harry se mit à rougir.

« Ca veut dire. » coupa Nott « Que les instincts de Drago se sont réveillés quand il a choisit Potter. Avant, Drago n'était pas aussi sensibles aux odeurs. Et comme tu l'as précisé, Potter, son comportement est de plus en plus félin et il est de plus en plus séduisant parce qu'il veut que le compagnon qu'il s'est choisie l'aime en retour. »

Nott sembla réfléchir un moment avant de reprendre

« Potter ! Si tu veux repousser Drago. Tu as intérêt à le faire maintenant ; une fois lié, ça deviendra impossible. Drago a déjà développé une dépendance pour toi. Quand vous coucherez ensemble, il se liera à toi automatiquement.» dit il.

Harry déglutit difficilement en entendant la nouvelle.

« En tout cas, nous savons maintenant une chose. Drago finira par céder. » dit Blaise.

« Pas si sûr.. » dit Nott.

Harry et Blaise se tournèrent vers lui en attente d'explications.

« Drago a choisit Harry sans en être conscient. S'il refuse tout en bloque. Il se détruira lui-même. »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry. « Mais je croyais que les elfes choisissaient eux même leur compagnon. Donc il m'a choisi sciemment, non ?»

«Oui, mais c'est Drago. Il ne fait jamais comme tout le monde celui là. » soupira Nott. « Même s'il t'aime, Potter, et je crois que c'est le cas, il n'arrive pas à l'accepter et c'est pour ça que chez lui ça devient compliqué. Si tu ne fais pas changer Drago d'avis, il se détruira inconsciemment. Il mourra d'amour pour toi, sans s'en rendre compte. Sa santé se détériorera lentement, il sombrera dans la dépression, et mourra. » dit Nott.

Blaise et Harry eurent l'air terrifiés et Nott continua ses explications d'un ton docte.

« Sache Potter. Que si tu te lies à lui et que tu romps après, tu le tueras également. Si tu le repousses maintenant, il peut encore avoir des chances de se reconstruire et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce sera difficile pour lui. Il se peut qu'il n'y arrive jamais. Dans tous les cas il souffrira.»

Harry était pâle comme un mort et Blaise posa une main sur son épaule.

« Désolé… Théo n'est pas du genre à prendre des pincettes. » dit il.

« J'énonce simplement des faits.. » bouda Théo. « Bien.. Décide toi tout de suite Potter. Faut que je sache à quoi m'en tenir moi. »

« Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que tu me demandes ? » fit Harry un peu crispé.

« C'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Si je dois passer toute ma vie avec quelqu'un, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Théo soupira.

« Ces Gryffondors sont d'un compliqué. »

**A suivre…….

* * *

**

**Voilà !**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**Il y a beaucoup d'explications et de réponses dans ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se doutaient de ce que je préparais. Désolée, je suis assez prévisible, mais ça fait longtemps que je voulais essayer une histoire de ce genre. J'aime bien les histoires avec liaisons et compagnons pour la vie et tout le tintouin. **

**Alors j'ai essayé de le faire de façon un peu originale et j'attends vos réactions pour savoir si j'ai réussis. **

**Ceci dit, l'histoire n'est pas fini et Drago n'a toujours pas accepté ses sentiments et Harry n'est pas sûr de vouloir un compagnon pour la vie.**

**Donc restez à l'écoute. Surtout que j'ai envie d'essayer d'angster un peu. Même si je suis l'antagonisme même du angst.. Même quand j'essaye d'être triste, je finis toujours par faire des trucs joyeux… Enfin, on verra. **

**Gros bisous chers lecteurs. En espérant que votre journée soit douce. **

**Sondage.**

**1) Aimez vous les Mpreg ? c'est-à-dire les histoires où l'on fait un des persos (mâle) porter un enfant. Si oui, qui voyez vous le porter. Harry ou Drago ? **

**Quelques soient les réponses, il n'est pas dit que je le ferais. Pour l'instant c'est de la curiosité, mais ça peut aussi influencer mon choix, on verra. **


	6. Chapitre 6: Follow me

**Yo tout le monde.**

Voici enfin le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et désolée pour le retard ! Y'a plein de raisons pour lesquelles je suis en retard, mais ce serait trop long à expliquer. Sachez seulement que j'ai déjà essayé de mettre ce chap avant, mais ça marchait pas et après je n'ai pas pu accéder à internet. Donc c'est pas QUE ma faute XD

En plus je suis en train de préparer mon déménagement, autant vous dire que mon temps d'écriture et de publication est plutôt limité. Ce qu'il s'ajoute aux nombreuses raisons de mon retard, mais qui explique aussi la chose suivante, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Pour tout dire, je dois partir pour la journée dans pas très longtemps et il fallait que je choisisse entre répondre aux reviews et mettre le chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir décidé de mettre le chapitre plutôt.

Cependant, Je répondrais aux questions qui m'ont été posé en review, à la fin du chapitre.

Et Pour finir, un gigantesque, énorme, supra grand **Merci** à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un com. Autant pour me rassurer en me disant que mon idée d'elfe restait quand même assez originale que pour me dire ce qu'ils pensaient du chapitre et du Mpreg. Merci à tous et gros bisous.

Sur ce bonne lecture XD

* * *

**Warning**: Ce chapitre contient un lime.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Follow me**

Harry venait de quitter la chambre de Drago et il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Quand Drago lui avait dit qu'il avait du sang d'elfe, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que ça aurait.

C'est vrai qu'il aimait le blond de plus en plus, mais il avait quand même peur de s'engager à vie avec lui. C'était normal de se poser ce genre de question quand même.

Il arriva très vite en cours de botanique, mais comme il était en retard, il se fit réprimander par mme Chourave.

Il s'assit à côté de Ron et fut à peine attentif aux cours, plongé comme il était dans son problème.

Quelque chose le poussait à accepter cette relation avec Drago.

Mais ce qu'il connaissait de Drago, n'était pas le vrai lui. Après tout, il avait passé du temps avec une version très améliorer de son petit blond.

Il se doutait que Drago avait beaucoup plus de défauts que ça. Il était têtu. Il était encore plus fier. Mais bizarrement, Harry aimait cette facette de lui aussi.

Et puis, il était sûr d'une chose.

Drago n'était pas ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Un garçon insensible, sans cœur et pourri jusqu'à la moelle.  
Il connaissait les vraies pensées de Drago.

Il savait qu'il était sensible et cachait un côté extrêmement câlin pour se protéger du monde dans lequel il était obligé de vivre. Drago était un être aux multiples facettes, et ce n'était pas étonnant finalement qu'il ait finit par développer « cette autre personnalité ».

Il sourit tendrement.

Il avait envie de le voir.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Il voulait plus que tout, le protéger.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas de l'amour ?

Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu facile ? Un peu rapide ?

Il remarqua un petit parchemin que Ron lui avait passé.

« _Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as ?_ »

Harry regarda Ron de biais et soupira.

S'il devait finir sa vie avec Drago. Ron et Hermione seraient au courent à un moment ou un autre.

Il hocha la tête au rouquin et lui répondit sur le parchemin.

« _Après le cours. Je vous dirais tout_.»

Ron le regarda et hocha la tête.

* * *

HPxDM

* * *

Quand Drago se réveilla, il trouva Nott et Blaise en train de jouer aux cartes sur son bureau. 

Il fut satisfait en pensant que finalement, il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter.

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de quelque chose.

Il renifla un peu l'air ambiant et fronça les sourcils.

« Tient, Drago… Tu es réveillé ? » fit soudain Blaise en posant une carte sur la table.

« Il est venu n'est-ce pas ? » Coupa Drago d'une voix froide.

« Quoi ? » demanda Blaise en écarquillant les yeux.

« Potter ! Je sens son odeur. Il est venu ici ! »

Nott et Zabini restèrent sans voix, ils avaient complètement oublié cette histoire d'odeur.

Drago fronça les sourcils en tremblant de colère, prenant le silence de ses deux comparses comme une réponse positive.

Puis il respira calmement, et eu un rictus mauvais.

« Je crois que je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose de Serpentards. J'étais fatigué et j'ai baissé ma garde mais on ne m'y reprendra plus. » dit il.

« Attend Dray.. » commença Blaise.

« La ferme. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ton histoire. Sortez maintenant. » dit il d'un ton froid et sans appel.

Théo se leva.

« Quoi que tu dises, nous avons suivit tes ordres et tu n'es pas sortit d'ici. » dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et il haussa les épaules en sortant.

Blaise le suivit et ajouta avant de partir.

« L'autre Drago est beaucoup plus honnête que toi avec lui-même. » dit il.

Quand les deux garçons furent sortis. Drago s'autorisa un soupire.

Il était encore fatigué.

Combien de temps avait il dormi ?

Il attrapa son réveil et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait dormi que 4 heures. Ca l'étonnait quand même. Car il se sentait plutôt reposé et il avait très faim. En fait, il mourrait de faim. Il remarqua alors un plateau sur sa table de chevet. Il souleva la cloche ensorcelé pour garder les repas chauds et trouva un panier de croissant et un bol de chocolat chaud. A côté de la cloche, il y avait un thermos avec du café chaud et une tasse retourné à côté. Il y avait aussi, un verre de jus d'orange lui aussi ensorcelé pour rester frais, un pot de confiture et une petite assiette avec de la crème de fromage et une ou deux tranches de jambon dans un filtre plastique.

A défaut d'avoir suivit ses ordres, ses amis avaient quand même pensé à son estomac. Il soupira. Il était un peu moins en colère, mais n'était pourtant pas prêt à leur pardonner. A cause d'eux, la chambre empestait le Potter. C'était très dérangeant...

Son ventre grogna, lui rappelant combien il mourrait de faim et il s'empressa d'engloutir son petit déjeuné tardif.

Il se leva ensuite, s'étira et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il frissonna. L'odeur de Potter était vraimen omniprésente dans sa chambre. Combien de temps était il resté avec lui ? Il s'assit sur son lit et se rendit compte qu'il sentait aussi son odeur sur ses draps. C'était une vraie torture. Il ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son nez dans la literie blanche.

C'était si bon.

Il avait envie de le sentir plus fort.

Il s'imagina les bras du Gryffondors s'enrouler autour de lui, et son visage plonger dans le torse du brun tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans son coussin et inspirait leur deux odeurs mélangées.

Il pouvait presque sentir le corps de Harry contre lui et gémit doucement.

Son propre gémissement le sortit de son rêve éveillé avec effroi et il se maudit d'avoir eu ces pensées au sujet du brun.

_Plus qu'une semaine à tenir_. Pensa t-il.

Oui, dans une semaine, il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Et il serait libéré de la présence du brun.

A ce moment, un gros hibou frappa à la fenêtre et Drago se leva pour lui ouvrir.

Il reconnut le grand duc roux de sa famille.

Il récupéra le parchemin et commença à lire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il s'effondra sur ses genoux.

Il n'avait donc pas droit à une seule seconde de répit ?

* * *

HPxDM

* * *

Théo et Blaise soupirèrent au même moment. 

« Quand je pense que j'ai raté le cour l'enchantement à cause de cette tête de nœud. » dit Blaise.

« Et moi les potions.. » dit Nott.

« Au moins, toi c'était avec Rogue. Il t'arrangera le coup. Moi je vais devoir compter avec Mac Gonagall. » grogna le noir.

Nott sourit sous cape. Ils s'étaient départagés en tirant au sort, et il était content d'avoir eu la chance de tomber sur le cours de Rogue.

« Drago est vraiment trop têtu. » continua Blaise.

« Nous n'y pouvons rien. Le seul qui pourrait lui faire entendre raison, c'est Potter. » dit Théo.

« En parlant de l'hypogriffe. » dit Blaise en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le fond du couloir.

Harry arrivait en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux et les deux Serpentards se demandèrent ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Je leur ai tout dit. » dit Simplement Harry.

« Ah.. » fit Blaise.

Les 4 élèves se toisèrent un moment avant que Nott demande.

« Et ? »

« Plutôt….Etonnant… » dit Hermione.

« Mais on s'est promis de soutenir Harry quoi qu'il nous dise quand on a découvert qu'il voyait quelqu'un.. Même si on ne se doutait pas de toute l'histoire. » Continua Ron avec une grimace sur le visage. Visiblement, le rouquin n'avait pas été aussi facile à convaincre que la fille.

« Est-ce que Drago s'est réveillé ? » demanda Harry.

« Sinon, nous ne serions pas sortit en même temps. » fit calmement remarquer Théo.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais le voir. » dit Harry. « Mais j'ai besoin que vous me donniez le mot de passe de Drago. »

« Sache juste que nous avons perdu la confiance de Drago, pour le peu de temps que nous l'avons eu. Alors ce n'est pas sûr que le mot de passe fonctionne encore. » dit Théo.

« Il a découvert que j'étais venu ? » demanda Harry étonné.

« Oui. Il paraît que tu as une odeur très forte. » fit Blaise avec un demi sourire.

« Ah.. Merde… » souffla Harry.

« Comme tu dis. » dit Théo.

« Dans ce cas, je dois me dépêcher en espérant qu'il n'ait pas encore changé son mot de passe. » dit Harry. « Je dois saisir la moindre occasion de lui parler avant Noël. D'après Hermione, c'est ma meilleure chance.»

"Ah?" fit Blaise

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Si je me souviens bien. » dit elle. « Les elfes sont sensibles à leur compagnon de façon exponentielle. Plus Harry insistera, et plus Malfoy aura du mal à se passer de sa présence. Il faut qu'il le rende dépendant avant qu'il parte pour les vacances de Noël. »

Nott leva un sourcil. Il savait que Granger avait une bonne culture général, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en avait la preuve.

Hermione prit un air songeuse et ajouta comme pour elle-même. « Il faut que je fasse des recherches complémentaires à la bibliothèque… »

« Ca veut dire que tu as fait ton choix ? » demanda Théo en se retournant vers Potter. « Tu es conscient de tout ce que ça représente?»

Harry rougit.

« Je sais que je ne veux pas voir Drago aux côtés de Voldemort. Je suis prêt à tout pour ça. » Répondit il simplement.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, mais l'air narquois de Théo le fit réfléchir. Potter se voilait la face lui aussi. Drago et lui n'étaient pas si différent que ça en fin de compte. Il sourit.

« Ok Potter. » dit il. « On va te donner le mot de passe. »

* * *

HPxDM

* * *

Quand Harry eut le mot de passe il partit tout de suite, laissant Hermione et Ron face à Théo et Blaise. 

Les 4 étudiants se dévisagèrent, se jaugeant mutuellement.

Blaise envoyait des sourires charmeurs à Ron qui n'en finissait pas de rougir tandis que Théo regardait Hermione d'un air méfiant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et c'est finalement Théo qui rompit le silence.

« Je suis étonné que vous ayez acceptés cette situation aussi vite. » dit il.

«Disons que nous étions plus ou moins préparés. »

Théo leva un sourcil.

« Comment ça? »

« Nous nous doutions qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Harry. » dit alors Hermione.

« Et nous nous doutions que ça avait un rapport avec la fouine. » bougonna Ron.

Théo sourit.

« Oh.. Alors les Gryffondors ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'on le pense. »

Ron était prêt à répliquer mais Hermione le retint d'un mouvement de main.

« Ce que tu penses de nous n'est pas important Nott. » dit Hermione. « Mais sache juste une chose. Aussi stupide puissiez vous penser que c'est, Harry est notre ami. Il est important pour nous et nous le soutiendrons quoi qu'il arrive. C'est pour ça que nous avons accepté cette situation. Et si Malfoy le fait souffrir, nous serons là pour lui botter le cul. » dit elle d'un air déterminé.

Nott et Blaise eurent la même réaction. Ils sourirent d'un air amusé.

« En ce qui nous concerne, tu peux lui botter le cul autant que tu veux. » rigola Blaise. « Ca pourrait même être amusant. »

Nott lui rendit son sourire, mais décida de rester neutre, surtout en croisant le regard furibond d'Hermione. C'est qu'elle pouvait être assez impressionnante la petite brunette.

Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. Puisque vous êtes impliqués, je pense qu'il serait utile de joindre nos forces. » fit Nott.

Hermione leva un sourcil sceptique et Ron demanda d'un air un peu largué.

« A quel sujet ? »

Nott sourit et expliqua la situation aux deux autres Griffondors.

« En d'autres termes, vous voulez mener votre petite révolution interne… » fit Hermione songeuse. « C'est.. »

« N'importe quoi ! » fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « On ne peux pas faire confiance aux Serpentards ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

Hermione ne dit rien mais Nott voyait qu'elle restait indécise. L'idée d'une alliance lui plaisait sans aucun doute, mais elle ne faisait pas confiance aux Serpentard non plus. Et c'était plutôt justifié.

« Vous avez totalement raison. Les serpentards ne sont pas vraiment digne de confiance, pour être honnête, nous ne nous faisons même pas confiance entre nous. Mais c'est un risque à prendre. Il s'agit de jouer un jeu de stratégie et de subtilité. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus que ça marche. Mais aux vues de la situation actuelle, je pense que c'est notre meilleure chance. »

Les quatre adolescents restèrent silencieux un petit moment et ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama t-elle. « Je suis d'accord ; à une seule condition. Je veux que rien ne soit décidé sans que j'ai donné mon accord. Nous devons organiser ce mouvement ensemble »

« Tout à fait d'accord. Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de me farcir tout le travail. » dit Nott.

Hermione tendit sa main avec ce petit air déterminé que Théo commençait à apprécier toujours gravé sur son visage.

« Travaillons en bonne entente. » dit elle.

Nott sourit et la lui serra, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la retirer, il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.

« Avec Plaisir » sourit-il

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle retira vivement la main et Théo sourit à nouveau d'un air malicieux et amusé.  
Ron qui serrait la main de Blaise ne remarqua rien et serra ensuite la main de Théo, tandis qu'Hermione serrait celle de Zabini, pas encore tout à fait remise.

* * *

HPxDM

* * *

Drago n'était toujours pas prêt à quitter sa chambre. Il essayait de se convaincre que cette odeur était dégoûtante. Qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Potter. 

Il savait bien que c'était ses instincts elfes qui le rendaient aussi sensible. Il savait aussi qu'il lui serait dur de résister à ça. Mais il espérait pouvoir le faire jusqu'aux vacances. A partir de là, il aurait du temps pour trouver une échappatoire.

Il pourrait trouver une potion qui inhiberait ses instincts. Et puis, il pourrait dormir.

Enfin, il chercherait.

Il se décidait enfin à se lever quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un beau brun entrer dans sa chambre.

Il le savait..

Il savait qu'il aurait du changer le mot de passe tout de suite après la sortie de Blaise et Théo. Ces traîtres ! Ces… Serpentards !  
Il le savait… Alors, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas fait ?

« Bonjour Drago. Tu as bien dormi ? Un jour entier ça a été suffisant pour te redonner des forces ? »

Drago essaya de cacher son étonnement. Il avait cru avoir dormi 4 heures alors qu'il avait dormi la journée entière. Pas étonnant qu'il mourrait de faim à son réveil.

« P.. Potter. Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis de rentrer dans ma chambre. » dit Drago d'un air mauvais, mais en reculant tout de même.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, Drago. » dit Harry en avançant.

« Pas moi ! » grogna le blond. « Sors de ma chambre tout de suite ! »

« Fait moi sortir » sourit Harry en se rapprochant doucement.

Drago déglutit. L'odeur de Harry était encore plus forte que tout à l'heure. Ca commençait à lui faire tourner la tête.

Harry s'approcha de plus en plus près de Drago de façon à l'acculer contre le mur.

« Drago. » dit il doucement. « N'ais pas peur de ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai bien accepté moi. » dit il.

« Tu n'es qu'un Gryffondor stupide ! » dit Drago en détournant la tête. « Pourquoi aurais je envie de faire comme toi ? »

« Toi et moi savons que tu ne veux pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Et arrête de trembler en entendant son nom. Je peux t'aider Drago. Ensemble, nous pouvons le vaincre. »

Drago se dégagea violemment et traversa la pièce pour se mettre le plus loin de Harry et de son odeur maléfique et tentatrice. Il attrapa, en passant devant une petite table, un parchemin et le lança à Harry.

« Regarde ! » cria t-il. « Ce sera pour Noël ! »

« Je ne veux pas me joindre à toi ! » cria t-il encore « Je hais les sangs de bourbe ! Je veux tous les exterminer ! Je veux rejoindre mon père et être un parfais Mangemort ! Alors casse toi ! Avant que je teste mes aptitudes sur ta sale gueule de balafré ! »

Harry lu le parchemin et fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître l'écriture de Narcissa, mais il comprit que c'était elle qui écrivait à Drago. Elle lui disait qu'il serait promu pendant les vacances de Noël. Harry savait ce que signifiait cette promotion. .

Il jeta la lettre à ses pieds. Montrant ainsi qu'il s'en désintéressait complètement. Si Drago voulait rejoindre le Lord noir à ce point, il n'aurait jamais montré la lettre à Harry. Le brun voulait croire que c'était une façon pour lui de lui demander son aide. Le trouble du blond était évident.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis? » fit Harry d'une voix froide en plantant ses profonds yeux verts dans ceux de Drago. Le blond frissonna, se sentant percé par ce regard qu'au fond de lui, il trouvait si beau.

«O.. Oui… bien sûr ! » bégaya t-il en détournant les yeux. « Pourquoi penserais je autrement ? Je suis un Malfoy, Potter ! Je suis ton ennemi ! Il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous ! Je suis mauvais jusque dans mon sang ! »

Drago criait mais Harry sentait la peine qui se cachait sous son apparente colère.

« Très bien ! » cria à son tour Harry en faisant sursauter son interlocuteur qui essaya cependant de garder toute sa contenance.

Harry sortit sa baguette et Drago attrapa automatiquement la sienne en la pointant vers le brun en tremblant.

Dans un mouvement lent, Harry jeta sa baguette et s'approcha de Drago.

« Re.. Recule Potter ! » fit le blond.

« Non.. » dit simplement Harry.

« Tu veux être mangemort n'est-ce pas ? » dit il.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? » répondit Drago en criant.

« Dans ce cas, je t'offre une occasion de prouver ta loyauté à ton maître. » dit il. « Tue moi. »

« Quoi… » souffla Drago en écarquillant les yeux d'un air perdu.

« Tue moi. Si tu es mangemort, tu devras tuer, Drago. Des femmes, des enfants, des pères, des maris, des frères, des sœurs, des amis. Tu devras enlever la vie d'êtres humains innocents, qui ont commis pour seul crime.. D'être né différemment. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Harry se rapprochait et Drago tremblait de plus en plus.

Harry finit par se retrouver devant le blond, sa baguette enfoncée sur son ventre plat.

« Tu devras faire tout ça Drago. Tu devras torturer. Tu devras être cruel. Tu deviendras fou. Drago. » dit Harry d'une voix froide. « Tu te perdras. » souffla t-il contre son oreille.

« Je vais le faire Harry.. Je vais te tuer… Recule ! » dit Drago sans assurance.

« J'ai confiance en toi Drago. » dit alors Harry. « Lâche cette baguette. »

Harry s'approcha encore et prit Drago dans ses bras.

Le Serpentard trembla puis, doucement, lâcha sa baguette.

Il était incapable de tuer Harry.

Il le savait.

Il était incapable de tuer.

Il se sentit ridicule.

En le sentant lâcher sa baguette, Harry assura son étreinte et embrassa son cou.

Drago gémit et quand Harry vint pour l'embrasser tendrement, il ne le repoussa pas.

Au contraire.

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour laisser cette langue avide le pénétrer. Il s'accrocha à Harry avec force, se sentant complètement incapable de le repousser. La présence d'Harry lui emplissait les sens. Le goût, le toucher, l'odorat. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient décuplés et multipliaient d'autant plus son plaisir.

Il avait tellement envie de lui.

Il se sentait désespérément attiré par lui. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. N'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Mais le plaisir de sentir Harry si proche le rassurait.

Il avait envie de se perdre dans ce plaisir, de ne penser plus à rien.

Il voulait Harry maintenant.

Ses sens d'elfes s'éveillaient en lui, se mélangeant avec ceux du félin en lui et le moindre frottement avec Harry l'embrasait.

Il l'embrassa farouchement en le mordillant et Harry grogna sur ses lèvres et le poussa contre le mur avec force. Drago enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Harry qui attrapa ses fesses pour le soutenir et l'appuya un peu plus contre le mur.

Drago sentait son sexe se raidir dans son pantalon et Harry donna quelques coups de hanches qui lui prouvèrent que son membre n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il palpait les fesses de Drago avec fougue en le pressant violemment contre lui.

Le brun ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui lui prenait, mais il n'avait jamais eu plus envie de Drago qu'à cet instant. Les phéromones qu'envoyait Drago étaient les meilleurs aphrodisiaques du monde, mais ils ne le savaient ni l'un, ni l'autre. Le blond lui présenta son cou et Harry se mit à le mordre et à le sucer comme un affamé. Drago poussait de longs gémissements en sentant le gryffondor torturer son cou et il agrippa son dos comme il sentait Harry accélérer ses coups de hanches.

Leur membre se frottait l'un à l'autre dans une cadence diabolique qui les rendait fou, même à travers la barrière que représentaient leurs vêtements, et ils continuaient de s'embrasser, farouchement, se dévorant mutuellement. Les ongles de Drago s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Harry qu'ils griffèrent à mesure qu'il atteignait la jouissance. Et se fut dans un cri rauque qu'ils se libérèrent ensemble.

Ils s'effondrèrent dans les bras de l'autres contre le mur en reprenant leur respiration pendant quelques minutes où seul le bruit de leur respiration emplissait le pièce.

« Waou… » murmura finalement Harry encore un peu étourdi.

Drago repoussa alors violemment le brun qui tomba en arrière. Il se redressa étonné pour trouver un Drago prostré sur lui-même, en position fœtal, dans un coin de la pièce.

« Drago… »

Harry pouvait entendre les sanglots du blond. Il ne savait pas si c'était la peine ou la rage qui lui dictait sa conduite, ou peut être les deux.

Il s'approcha doucement de Drago et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Drago.. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Le blond frappa la main de Harry et lui répliqua d'une voix hargneuse.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? De tous les sorciers du monde il a fallu que mes fichus instincts de d'elfe choisissent non seulement un homme, mais Harry Potter pour tout arranger! Et tu me demandes ce que j'ai ? » cria t-il à travers ses sanglots.

« Comment crois tu que je vais pouvoir gérer ça ? Comment crois tu que mes parents vont réagir quand ils le sauront ? Comment vais-je être capable de faire ce qu'ils attendent de moi ? »

Harry voulu se rapprocher mais Drago l'arrêta net.

« Ne me touche pas ! » cria t-il.

Harry soupira.

« Ecoute Drago. » dit il d'une voix douce. « Toi et moi savons que tu n'aurais pas pu devenir Mangemort. Tu ne le voulais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago ne répondit rien en tourna obstinément la tête pour ne pas voir Harry. Le brun n'abandonna pas et continua d'une voix douce.

« Tu n'es pas seul Dray. Je suis là pour toi. Tu sais que ce n'est pas seulement une histoire d'instincts. »

Doucement, comme s'il avait à faire à une bête sauvage effrayée, Harry glissa sa main sur la joue de Drago et tourna son menton vers lui. Il plongea le regard dans celui du blond et murmura.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je te le promets. Je te protégerais. Et nous détruirons Voldemort.»

Drago frissonna en entendant le nom du meurtrier mais ne détacha pas les yeux de ceux de Harry.

« Fais moi confiance. » dit doucement Harry en se rapprochant encore.

Il réussit à prendre Drago dans ses bras sans que celui-ci le repousse puis assura son étreinte et caressa tendrement son dos avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

Il l'embrassa avec une tendresse que Drago n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant.

C'est donc les larmes perlant de plus en plus vite de ses yeux clairs que Drago murmura.

« Va t'en.. »

Leurs lèvres étaient encore l'une contre l'autre, et au fond de lui, Draco ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter ça.

C'était Potter.

Il le haïssait.

Et il ne se laisserait pas contrôler par ces foutus ascendants elfe. Il refusait de se soumettre à ça.

Harry recula un peu en regardant Drago et celui-ci sentit son cœur se fendre en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de Harry. Les sourcils froncés, il essayait vraisemblablement de ne pas se laisser aller, mais on voyait que ses yeux luisaient de peine.

« Va t-en » répéta t-il pourtant. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je ne veux rien de toi. Je veux juste que tu sortes de ma vie. »

« Tu te trompes Drago ! Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! »

« Ah oui ? » coupa le blond. « Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si ce n'est pas un stupide sentiment Gryffondorien de vouloir sauver toutes les créatures en détresse que tu trouves sur ton chemin ? Tu me connais à peine Potter ! Comment peux tu dire que c'est autre chose que de la pitié ? »

Le brun s'écarta un peu. Comment pouvait il répondre à cette question? Il ne savait pas vraiment si il aimait Drago. Il voulait juste le protéger. Harry se sentait perdu lui aussi dans toute cette histoire. Il expérimentait des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, comment pouvait il savoir ce qu'ils représentaient exactement ?

C'est pourquoi Harry resta sans voix, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Et ses larmes n'en coulaient que plus vivement. Autant de frustration que de Peine.

Son cœur était si serré.

« Allez, casse toi Potter. » fit Drago avec un sourire torve. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ; Moi je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse pour satisfaire tes envies de chevalerie. Je m'en sortirais très bien tout seul.»

Harry resta de nouveau sans voix.

Il était incapable de réfléchir. Il avait bien trop mal.

Il se releva le cœur lourd.

En posant sa main sur la poignée il parla tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! » fit il doucement. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » sanglota t-il.

« Mais.. »

« Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié ! » termina t-il en criant avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir en trombe.

Draco plongea son visage de ses bras en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, pour essayer de cacher les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues sans s'arrêter, et en se demandant pourquoi il avait aussi mal.

**A suivre…

* * *

**

Au prochain chapitre, Drago se rendra compte qu'il est devenu dépendant de Harry. Comme une drogue dont il n'arrive plus à se passer.

Comment Harry va-t-il réussir à gérer les deux facettes de Malfoy. Celle qui l'aime et qui le veut plus que tout, et celle qui l'agresse et le rejette avec véhémence.

Pour le savoir, rendez vous au prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 7 : Need you.

**Ensuite, pour répondre à certaines Questions qui m'ont été posé,**

Il y a beaucoup de chances que je fasse un Blaise/Ron. Mais ça ne sera pas plus qu'un couple de fond qui ne sera pas très développé.

Le rating M se justifie un peu dans ce chapitre, mais il prendra tout son sens dans les prochains chapitres qui contiendront des lemons parfois assez hard en raison de l'état psychologique des persos. Dans tous les cas, ce sera dit au début du chapitre, comme je l'ai fait pour celui là. Par contre, j'hésite encore à censurer les lémons et les mettre à votre disposition sur mon site plutôt que de les laisser sur èfèfnet. Puisque comme vous le savez, on est pas à l'abris des rapporteurs même quand on prévient correctement avant.

Non désolée, je ne sais pas du tout combien il y aura de chapitre.

Non, ce ne sera pas une fic qui finit mal, je déteste ça moi même, ça me déprime. J'estime qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire des fics qui finissent mal sans mettre tragédie en genre. Parce que chacun à le droit de choisir ce qu'il veut lire. De même Drame et tragedie, c'est pas pareil et les drames ne finissent pas toujours mal.

Pour finir je n'ai pas encore décidé si Mpreg il y aura, mais j'ai bien pris en compte tous vos avis. Merci

Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu aux questions. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à redemander XD, j'ai pu oublier des questions.

**Merci** encore à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des com.

Et Merci à Robbie Williams de chanter aussi bien parce que c'est ce que j'écoute là tout de suite, et que j'aime XD

**Sondage :**

Quelle fic voulez vous que je mette à jour la semaine prochaine.

A ) Somambulisme

B) Wolf's fang city

C) Un seul était bien suffisant

Bisous à tous !

Au fait, je suis en train de faire une expérience, pour voir, si je reçois autant de reviews quand j'en demande pas que quand j'en demande de façon subtile bien propre à myself. C'est pour ça que j'ai rien demandé là XD


End file.
